Blut Befleckt Kreuz
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: It has been a few days since the incident. Thanks to a judicial error in Lynn's trial, she gets off scot free (for the time being)! In the ensuing mass hysteria, Lynn now controls the Loud House. Can Lincoln survive the torture she'll inflict on him? Or is there something much worse just beyond the surface? This is the darkest timeline AU for Sycophant.
1. Generally Speaking

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another Sycophant AU. This one was suggested by Jas114 as an alternate ending. Originally, I wasn't going to do this, and Jas probably found someone who could write the situation better than I could. But I eventually chose to do it to see how well I could write a dark fic. Probably not as good as I thought, to be honest.**

 **Just like Sycophant, this story will be split up into 3 Acts. Act 1 is Induction, where we see how terrible the Loud siblings' lives have become ever since a certain event in the original story. Act 2 is Defection, where the siblings try to get far away from Lynn. Finally, Act 3 is Liberation, where the siblings take back their house. With that out of the way, let's get into this dismal story.**

* * *

We see that despite everything that has happened so far, the Loud house looks exactly as it did before. What has happened to the siblings in the meantime? You walk to the front porch of 1216 Franklin Ave, open the red door and enter. Walking across the green carpet, you climb up the stairs. Luckily, thanks to your soul transcendence, none of the characters can see you, but you can see them. The downside is that you can't interact with them, all you can do is sit and watch the story play out. The author stops acknowledging you as you observe quietly from the background.

The story of the Louds continues as the camera zooms in on the last room on the left. In this room, a bunch of clothes making stuff is draws the eyes to their room. A sewing machine on the table, numerous fabrics in the dresser, a mannequin displaying a fashionista's work, and as the camera swivels around panoramically, it stops on a bed with a pink cover on it. No doubt about it, this is Leni's room! But there is an egregious breach in the unspoken sibling contract! You see, in Leni's room, no one except Leni can enter the room unless invited! Luckily, it's pretty much a given that Leni will invite everyone because she's just that kind, but this sister…isn't on good terms with Leni.

"It's been a long time coming, but finally, we can deregulate our oldest sister's room so that it will be accessible to everyone."

"Indeed, Lynn."

"Oldest sister?" Leni is 16! Technically, Lori is the oldest at 17…but her room is nowhere to be found! In all the rooms, there isn't anything relating to cellphones, Roberto Santiago, or that totally non-copyright infringing parody of 1 Direction known as Boyz Will Be Boyz! Or how about her favorite romance/drama show of all time, The Dream Boat? None of what Lori likes is in any of the Loud house siblings' rooms!

The 2 sisters enter Leni's room, where a third sister awaits. This sister wears a cyan tank top and incredibly short shorts. She is blonde, and while this very description is being well…described, the camera zooms into Leni's closet, and there, at the bottom, is a row of white shoes, caked with coagulated blood (and gazpacho from that one time). Ugh, it's from her brother's loser friend, the one who has a shrine and a picture of her that makes him look like a stalker. Maybe she should get a restraining order on Clyde? Either way, this reveals that the sister that commandeered Leni's room is Lori. How dare she take over her sweet sister's room?! For shame, Lori, for shame!

"Lori, in recognition for your service to the Loud house, Lisa has made a medal to commemorate this momentous occasion."

Lisa gives Lori what looks like a modified version of a purple heart. The difference is that the "heart" is cyan colored and has an etching of the Loud house on it.

"It is with great honor that Lynn, our leader, has promoted you to the highest-ranking member of the Loud house for aiding in overthrowing the white-haired despot."

"I bestow upon you the rank of generalissimo, class 0! With you by our side, the Loud house can recover from the March 13th disaster."

("That you caused…") Lori thought

"That is all. Just pin the medal to your tank top and brag to all your friends about it."

Lori knows she doesn't deserve this, especially after she considers what she did in order to be given this honor. She feels like the scum of the Earth…

"No. I truly am grateful that you think so highly of me, but I don't deserve this!"

"But you do, Lori! You evicted him from your room when he was trespassing. After all, I had the same problem with Lucy 18 days later, they just need to respect the space."

"Leni invited him to our room, she just neglected to tell me…" Lori tries to justify

"Poppycock, Leni did no such thing." Lisa lambasts "You're just feeling guilty that you had to punish your brother for invading your space. Don't be. He deserved it."

"I accidently stepped on his gaming glasses while Bobby was calling me."

"The game where you twerk on zombies to kill them? You did Lincoln a favor and shouldn't have bought him a new one. Besides, if you didn't yell at him for accidently trespassing, he would have continued playing that game. Said game would register you as a zombie. Then Lincoln would have tried to twerk on you to kill the "zombie", not realizing that the "invincible glitched zombie" was just Lori. Then you would have killed him for twerking on you, and honestly, I wouldn't have blamed you."

"No, Lincoln is a great brother, and I was too envious to see it."

"He tried to steal Bobby and form a bromance with him at the expense of treating you less than a third wheel! How can you honestly say that?!"

"We made up."

"I can see that Lincoln's charisma has deluded you, just like it did to the others. Only myself, Lynn and Lola could see the truth. You helped us, so we'll help you. All we want from you is to protect the Loud house, just like you did during mom and dad's anniversary date nights, can you do that for us, Lori?"

"Yes…"

"Excellent. And now on to our second order of business. Lori, we're deregulating your room."

"What?" Lori asks confusedly

"Let me elucidate, eldest sister. Our leader, Lynn, wants to convert your room into a sort of temporary war room, where us 4 can plan on how to make the Loud house a better place to live for our family."

"No way, where will Leni and me sleep?"

"Oh, you thought Lisa was serious?"

"I am, Lynn."

"No, she meant that your room will be untouched, but we'll have meetings in here, just like the sibling meetings we used to have. It will be just like old times."

"Fine, but on 2 conditions." Lori says, attempting to broker a deal

"What is it, Lori?"

"First, the room is deregulated to everyone, not just us 4."

"Are you crazy, eldest sibling?! Are you trying to make the others plan a coup d' etat?! My answer is no!" Lisa rebukes with vitriol in her voice

Lynn is seen pondering what Lori just suggested…

"I say yes. The deregulation process was in the works even back when our light was guiding us. With this, one of her wishes would finally be fulfilled." Lynn reasons

"But, Lynn. The defectors…!"

"Enough, Lisa. It's what she would have wanted. Lori, your room is now publicized, everyone has access to it now."

"Ok, my second and final demand…is that no cameras should be installed here, since this is now everyone's room."

"Are you daft?! Creating a save haven for the anarchists?! No way!"

"But if the anarchists get your war room tapes, they'll know what you're planning, Lisa. They'd be able to overthrow Lynn faster!"

"I was going to approve your request anyway, but now I'll expedite the process for you. Lisa, disable and destroy all the security cameras in Lori and Leni's room!" Lynn commands

"Fine…!" Lisa says in a huff, having been outwitted by Lori's logic

Lisa removes all of the security cameras in Lori and Leni's room and leaves to continue her work.

"Say, thanks for keeping us safe, Lori." Lynn says genuinely

"No problem…Lynn…"

Lynn leaves, leaving Lori to her thoughts.


	2. Renewed Drive

And what about Leni? What happened to the Loud siblings' sweetest and most beautiful sister? Well…it started out about as rough as rocky road ice cream.

("Hmm…I should check up on Linky.")

Leni leaves the safety and comfort of her room to venture out into the harshness of the 2nd floor, this district of the totalitarcy consists of a hallway functioning as the de facto demilitarized zone. Legends say that people who have visited the Loud house claimed that it's worse than the Korean DMZ! The upstairs rooms consist of a bathroom and 7 rooms, but don't go around thinking that your business is just your business, it's like the NSA, little sister is always watching and god help you if she catches you doing something that doesn't adhere to Lynn's rules. That little sneak has security cameras laden **EVERYWHERE**. Everywhere except Leni's room, per Lori's request. Leni is just about to head into Lincoln's room when SHE appears. Speak of the devil…

"Salutations, second eldest sister, I would highly advise against entering our elder brother's domain. The doctor said it would take time for his bones to re-ossify."

"Alabama, Arizona, Arkansas, California…" Leni says, listing off the 48 states in alphabetical order

"Queer, I am unable to ascertain the origin of why your genesis to list off what appears to be this country's provinces in chronological alphanumerical sequence. Enlighten me." Lisa articulately, yet pretentiously deduces

"Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida…" Leni continues, her voice gaining a twinge of anger and a slight decibel increase in between each state she orates

"Seriously? What are you doing, do you have Asperger's syndrome?"

"Georgia, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana…"

"Well, respond! Hello, is that pink mist you call a brain still functioning?"

"Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana…"

"Second eldest sister?"

"Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan…"

"Hello, are you there, you autistic retard?!"

"Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana…" Leni continues to list, but she has her right hand's middle finger raised and pointed at Lisa, her eyes still locked on her, never breaking focus as she continues to recite the rest of the states

"Well, at least you reacted to my provocation…"

"Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey…"

"I think I know why you're mad. It's because I think your precious Lincoln is a dead weight. Well, I'm right of course. I'm infallible in my reasoning, logic supersedes all."

"New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota…" But now, Leni has both hands' middle fingers pointed directly at Lisa! It actually looks like _Mark Fischbach's_ "Double Finger Defense" technique, though in Mark's case, its him doing it in desperation, just as some grotesque monster from a horror game kills him, but in Leni's case, it's pure unadulterated rage directed toward Lisa

"Your emotions are getting the better of you."

"Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania…"

"Have you ever learned about the Shakespearian tragedy of _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee…"

"It was about 2 lovers from the Italian city of Verona but they're from 2 warring families. Eventually, their lust of debauchery led them to their destruction. Do you get what I'm saying, Leni?"

"Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia…"

"You and Lincoln will suffer the same fate, mutually assured destruction, all because of your emotions."

"Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, Wyoming!" Leni screeched with finality. Her hands have reverted back to their original positions

("Huh, she got through all the states. I'm so proud of you, Leni.")

"Oh, you finished. Now tell me, what do you want?"

"To see our Linky, you uncaring bitch!"

"What did you just say? I'm pretty sure that's the dumbest thing you've ever said. No surprise, coming from a retard like you!"

"Fuck you, I'm going to see him, no matter what you say!"

"Sigh, as you wish…"

* * *

Lisa takes out the AV incapacitator and electrocutes Leni into unconsciousness! When she comes to, she's on an operating table, restrained by 3 belts across her chest, as well as 2 cuffs restricting her hands. Leni stares at Lisa's left ear and mentally recites the alphabet.

("A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J…")

"It's such a shame you didn't listen. Maybe your brain is off kilter? No problem, I can fix that. And I know what the correct diagnosis is…"

Lisa goes over to the operating table and puts a helmet on Leni's head, this helmet has an opening so that the scalp can be seen through. She then goes over to the table and grabs an electrical bone saw. She walks over to Leni and turns it on.

("K, L, M, N, O, P…")

"A frontal lobotomy!"

"And since you've been such a naughty girl, I'm doing the procedure LSA. "Lobotomy Sans Anesthesia"! You know the pain Lynn inflicted on Lincoln? This will be at least 22 times worse! Now, don't move or you'll die. You might lose some cognitive and motor function, but for you, those were damaged already. Might as well get rid of it entirely to fix you. Now be still, this will only hurt a lot!"

Lisa holds the rotating bone saw next to Leni's head. Leni tenses up and begins to panic (as any sane human being would be in this situation)! She's so panicked that she remembered what letter comes after "P"!

("QRSTUVWXYZ!")

Leni mentally begs that her death will be quick and painless. But just before Lisa can begin the procedure, Lynn comes in to talk to Lisa.

"Hey, Lis. I just wanted to…"

Lynn notices that Lisa is about to lobotomize Leni. She reacts about as well as you'd expect…

 **"WHAT THE FUCK, LISA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LENI?!"**

"Trying to lobotomize this idiot, she wants to see Lincoln after you mercilessly beat the crap out of him. I told her that Lincoln hasn't healed yet, but she wanted to see him anyway. So, I'm punishing her so that since she can only think up poorly planned thoughts, she won't get to think at all! I'm just going to lop off her frontal lobe."

Lisa laughs evilly. Lynn commands her to stop!

"Why, dear führer?"

"Don't call me that! I'm not _Hitler_! Far from it, actually." Lynn rebuked, obviously offended by being compared to one of the evilest people in history "Either way, I have instated the Pure Protection Clause. Which protects Leni from all manner of harm. She is too pure and innocent to be a threat! We need to protect people like her! It's like murdering a kitten, you just don't do it!"

Lisa looks at her.

"You heard me. Release her. **NOW**!" Lynn commands "And if you hurt Leni in any way, You're the next Lincoln!"

Lisa recoils in a strange combination of revulsion, shock and confusion. She begrudgingly complies and releases Leni. Lynn and Leni leave the room.

* * *

"O-M-Gosh, Lynn! Why did you do that?!" Leni questions

"Because I care about you! That's why!" Lynn responds

"Well…thanks…? I guess it was totes sweet of you to save me from Lisa."

"You know, how about I ask you something to take your mind off of what just happened?"

Leni reacts with an unamused expression at Lynn's pun. She almost **DIED** from a brain removing procedure.

"Oh right, sorry…" Lynn says, recognizing her error "Well, how's your driving going?"

"I failed the driving test 15 times…you know, maybe I should just give up on trying to learn…"

"Even when Lincoln told you Lori sabotaged your 14th test?"

"Yeah, even with practice, I still failed."

"How about I teach you?"

"If Lincoln doesn't have a license, then you definitely don't have one, Lynn. How are you going to teach me?"

"Easy, I'll be behind you, telling you what to do, while dad is in the passenger seat trying to help you drive."

"Ok, when do we start?"

"Well, are you ready now?"

"Yeah, I'm like, totes ready."

Lynn goes off to find Lynn Sr, while Leni heads downstairs.

"Dad, where are you?"

Lynn eventually finds him in his room. Upon approaching him, he cowers and jumps back upon seeing her. It's like he's seen a _Markiplier_ horror game enemy. And as everyone knows, Lynn Sr is a horror wimp, as he hates Halloween, the scariest time of the year!

"Dad, Leni wants to practice for her driver's test, can you come along with me so that we can help her?"

"I don't know…"

Lynn Sr remembers the infamous "Fire Hydrant, Paperboy, Nun" incident Leni caused a few months back and cringes for what's to come.

"Alright, let's go."

Both of them leave and meet up with Leni.

"Hey, Lori! Can you watch everyone while we're gone?"

"Sure, Lynn! You can count on me!"

Lynn grabs a book as the trio leaves for practice.

("Huh, Linc's idea to help Leni practice was genius! Once this is done, Lori won't be able to extort favors from us anymore!")

"Well, I lived a full life. I just wish I finished making my childhood dream of owning my own restaurant a reality." Lynn Sr laments

The trio get into Vanzilla.

"Ok, I grabbed this book of "Fashionology", to help Leni somewhat understand what she's doing."

"Leni, there are markings on the road, what are they?" Lynn questions

Leni doesn't know…

"Ok, broad vertical…"

!

"Chalk stripes!" Leni answers

"Actually, they're paint." Lynn Sr notes

"Ok, you can switch between the white dotted ones, but you can't go over the thick white line. If you see 2 yellow lines, then you can pass through them to turn."

"Lynn Jr? Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It worked when Lincoln did it." Lynn counters "Now, there are many driving faux pas to avoid, like running a red light, or crossing the white line, or driving over the speed limit. But if you remember what everyone has taught you, then I'm sure you'll pass!"

"Well, if you believe in me that much…" Leni utters

* * *

They go to the DMV and Leni goes in for attempt number 16. The proctor groans at having to see her again. She's failed so many times that the staff there call her the _SpongeBob_ of Royal Woods.

"Ok, Ms. Loud, let's see how you'll mess up this time…"

Approximately 45 minutes later…

Leni comes out of the DMV.

"Well, did you pass?" Lynn begins to excitedly declare

"It was close, but I…"

…

…

…

"Passed! See!"

Leni showed the two Lynns her new driver's license.

"Awesome! We need to get home and show everyone!" Lynn bellows as the trio head back home, the camera lags behind as one of the staff says something.

"Quod pandare uiam infernum cum bonum intentio. Quid hebet nos factum!? Ut Deo habet misericordiae in nostrum animarum, et enim sua, nimis."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Loud house…

"Hey, everyone! I have great news to share with you all!"

Everyone except Lincoln comes down.

"Leni finally got her driver's license!"

Everyone cheers!

After everyone leaves, Lynn confides to Leni about something.

"You know, Leni. I think you should leave."

"What? Why?"

"It's not safe here! Lisa tried to lobotomize you! I don't want to see you get hurt! For your own safety, you should leave…"

"I can't just abandon my family!"

"No, you can't, can you…just…be careful, ok Leni? I don't know if I can always be there to protect you."

"Thanks Lynn, but I can take care of myself."

* * *

Lynn leaves while Leni goes into Lincoln's room to show her new license to him.

"Linky, look! I got my license! And it's all because all of you guys helped me!"

"That's amazing, Leni! I knew you could do it!"

"Soon, you'll be all healed, and then, I can drive you to the comic book store! What do you say, Linky?"

"I'd love to go."

Leni leaves Lincoln to recover as she skips back to her room jovially.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Astute readers will have noticed that Leni skipped over Alaska and Hawaii when she was reciting all the states. Characters forgetting Alaska and Hawaii are a running gag in the show's canon, but my interpretation of the canon is that The Loud House takes place in an alternate version of Earth, where the US only obtained the 48 contiguous states through manifest destiny. Alaska is still a part of Russia (Though the Russians still see it as a barren tundra or a frozen wasteland, unaware of all the gold there), and Hawaii is still a part of Polynesia.**

 **Why did Lynn do barely anything to help Leni drive? Well, its because Lincoln already did most of the work in "Driving Miss Hazy"! The only reason she failed her 14th attempt was because Lori sabotaged her. Without Lori, it's assumed that she would have passed. And she does, albeit barely. Though she does have a rudimentary understanding of how to drive.**

 **The Latin that the DMV personnel said translates to: "The road to hell is paved with good intentions. What have we done?! May God have mercy on our souls, and hers, too." Basically, they're afraid to let Leni out on the open road to drive. Considering the DMV staff call her "the SpongeBob of Royal Woods", they're afraid of that one nightmare Mrs. Puff had in the episode "No Free Rides", where SpongeBob pretty much murders everyone due to his negligent driving. Imagine if that scenario was in REAL LIFE. They have a reason to be scared, but I think Leni is, at the very least, a better and safer driver, than SpongeBob.**


	3. Frequency Of Fear

Having talked to both Lori and Leni, Lynn moves on to the next sibling. It's…going to be hard to be nice to her. But Lynn presses onward into the performers room.

"Hey Luna, you got a sec?"

"What, dudette?" Luna sneers

"I've been thinking, since everyone has been so dismal lately, how about you perform for everyone again? It might brighten up someone's day."

"What's the point? So that you can make us miserable again? No way!"

"No, I don't want to make you guys miserable…"

"We're done here. Leave and never come back."

Luna shuts the door in Lynn's face. Lisa comes over to talk to Lynn.

* * *

"Well, shall I punish her for slamming the door on you, Lynn?"

"No…It's my fault for doing what I did that day, I'm more surprised she didn't try to murder me on the spot."

"So, even though she's a threat to your rule, you're going to let her walk all over you?!"

"No! Its not being nice! It's being…"opportunistic". See, if the rest of our siblings think I'm too dangerous, then they'll depose me faster. This way, I can eke out a few more days of how I think the Loud house should be run."

"Ah, I understand. You should have just told me from the start."

"I thought you would have figured it out, you're the scientist here."

"Touché, Lynn."

* * *

Lisa goes back to her room, while Lynn still tries to convince Luna to cheer everyone up.

"Lincoln was right, you do have a thick skull." Luna taunts

"He said **WHAT**?! When he wakes up, I'll…"

"See, you haven't learned a damn thing since March 13th, have you, Superstar?"

Lynn…can't counter that. It's true, she's still the hotheaded, hypercompetitive tomboy we love to hate.

"Please? Remember when I convinced you to play for everyone while they were still grieving over Lana's death?"

Luna has a recollection of what had happened back then.

* * *

"I know you made a song, come on, you should play it for everyone!" The shadow spoke happily

"No, it's just an angry song, it wouldn't be any good." Luna responded

"What?! But you're Luna Loud, the most musically talented one out of all of us! If anyone can make anything sound melodic, it's you! Come on, please?"

Luna doesn't respond…the shadow tries to reason with her.

"You said this was an angry song, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"That means you're angry toward someone."

"Go on…"

"Shouldn't you perform it just to feel better?"

"How would berating my siblings make me feel better?" Luna inquired with an irritated expression on her face

"You need to release your bottled-up emotions. It's better than hurting yourself trying to hold them in."

"…"

"It's called "catharsis". Just play it and let all your emotions out, trust me, you'll feel better afterward."

"Alright, I'll try it…"

"Thanks Luna! Knock 'em dead, showstopper!"

"That was you?"

* * *

"Yes, didn't the catharsis therapy work? Didn't you feel better after sharing your emotions about the Trinity with the rest of our siblings? Am I wrong, Luna?"

"No, I did feel better after I sung that hate filled song, but what's the point you're trying to make here?"

"Simple, I just want everyone to be happy again."

"…"

"Sorry, I don't have any songs lined up…It doesn't help that _Igor_ doesn't like it when I use death metal screams in my songs. That little devil even tried to gag me when I fell asleep! If you don't like the fucking screams, just bloody tell me, mate! No need to choke me!"

"Lisa did that?" Lynn says with bewilderment

"You mean, you really didn't know?" Luna says, softening her voice a few octaves "I thought you sent her after me, like a vicious mongrel!"

"No, I would never send Lisa to attack any of you!" Lynn responds with sincerity

("Though this means Lisa might be going rogue…I have to keep a closer eye on her, to make sure she's doing what I want her to do.")

"Ok, just don't use any death metal screams in your songs. Better yet, you should probably not sing along to songs that have them, either. I heard from Linc that you screaming gives her tin eye pus or something like that."

Luna scoffs "See, if Lisa just told me that, I would have stopped. Well, Lynn, at least you're trying to redeem yourself…kind of."

"Can you not play as loud next time? We don't want to become deaf."

"You kiddin', mate? Loud is me namesake! 'Sides, no one tells me how to shred! I just let the music guide me. I got to play it pure, you dig?"

Lynn tries to use the puppy dog eye trick to get Luna to comply.

"Sigh, really dudette? It may have worked on Lincoln when you and Lucy had your spatial spat, but he only relented because he was trying to be nice. That trick wouldn't have worked normally on him…and it definitely won't work on me. But I guess I can try and play a softer melodic tone this time…though I don't have much in the way of softer songs."

"Oh, I guess I'll leave then…"

Lynn leaves Luna alone, while Luna leaves to do something else. Seizing an opportunity, Lisa snatches Luna's electric guitar and begins to modify it.

"Since you like causing cacophonies adjacent to my cochleae, your guitar will now be just like its owner, chaotic and uncontrollable!"

Lisa finishes making her technical modifications to Luna's instrument and returns it to Luna and Luan's room before Luna comes back.

* * *

"Alright, time to strum a pleasant chord."

Luna begins strumming her guitar, but something is…off about it.

"Maybe it just needs a tune-up?"

Luna tunes the guitar, but it still sounds the same.

"Whatever…"

Luna begins playing. All of a sudden, she's beginning to feel antsy, panicked and terrified, and she doesn't know why!

"W…W…What the heck, man?! W…W…Why am I s…s…so…afraid?" She questions

Lynn comes back.

"Hey Lunes, did you finish your song?"

Lynn hears the song, and now, she's feeling afraid!

"W…W…What…is this… f…f…feeling? Fear? T…T…That can't be! I'm L…L...Lynn Loud, I…I…I'm not s…s…supposed to be a...a...afraid of anything!"

Lynn looks at Luna's guitar.

"Hey, Lunes? I…I…Is your guitar b…b…broken? What's h…h…happening to us? T…T…This has n…n…never happened before! S…S…Something is wrong! Can I l…l…look inside?"

"S…S…Sure, sis."

Luna stops playing and the fearful feeling subsides. Luna opens the guitar and Lynn sees something…mechanical…amidst all the plastic, wire and chrome. She takes it out.

"Try playing now." Lynn advises

Luna does so, and strums a beautiful short chord progression.

"I think this metal piece is what was causing the problem." Lynn throws it on the ground and stomps it, breaking it. Lynn then puts the shards of it into Luna's trashcan. "It must have been producing a frequency every time you played a note. Now that it's gone, you can play unhindered! Speaking of which…"

"Oh right, sure, little dudette, I can lift everyone's spirts now!"

Luna and Lynn head downstairs to prepare for Luna's performance. Lisa comes out of her room and utters a defeated…

"Dang it. Lynn! Why'd you do that?! Can't you see I'm trying to help you?!"


	4. Justification And Reassurance

At last, the time has come…the time for Lynn to reconcile with her…but after what she did, it would be a miracle if she even acknowledged her. Lynn sighs and proceeds to head into the Joker's Court, where **SHE** rules. The one connected to the people she wronged. Making up with her is going to be nigh impossible, but…she must press on. The chair slowly swivels to face her and we see a girl in a pensive reticence, streaks of pure white and vibrant yellow adorn the clothes she wears, but…there's nothing pure or vibrant about what had transpired 2 weeks ago…

"What do **YOU** want, Deca?" Luan snarls at her

"To apologize." Lynn answers

"Apologize?! Oh, that's a great joke! You should be a comedienne, too!" Luan laughs maniacally, before retorting in a serious tone "When have **YOU** ever apologized, Spoilsport? Well, it's about 2 months too late for that. You've had all the time in the world to apologize to **HIM** …"

Luan's face contorts into a twisted smirk.

"But you never did; And you even got Lola to antagonize him even further. Your mouthpiece even made him contemplate suicide. Do you know what would have happened to both of you if I found out you caused him to kill himself?"

…

…

…

"Kid…a bad time would be the understatement of the century."

Luan's face returns to normal, though Lynn is sure she thought she saw a yellow fire in her eye…no, it must be a hallucination.

"Luan, I…"

"Wasn't finished speaking. You need to learn some manners, Lynn. Now, where was I…? Ah, yes. It's because of you 4 treating our brother like trash that my protégé pitied him and decided to make things right. And then that devil of a twin sister merged you into the Trinity. But even then, they just wanted order to clear away the chaos…and then **YOU** fucked it all up."

"Lana…"

"Don't you **DARE** speak her name. She was the one to unite us all and break your superstition, but your unfounded revenge toward our brother blinded you didn't it? You killed her, and it's all your fault, because you can't admit you lost. It's never my fault…it has to be someone else's fault that I choked and cost our team the game, someone like Lincoln, who wasn't even **PLAYING** the fucking game, even though it's literally impossible for him to sabotage me, he still caused me to lose my edge!"

"It's true, though!"

"Shut up, Lynn! You know it isn't! And even after **EVERYTHING** that has happened you still have the **BALLS** to use our only brother as a patsy for your failures!"

"Eww, gross! I wouldn't cannibalize Lincoln! Besides, he would definitely leave a sour taste in my mouth instead of a sweet one!" Lynn shouts in disgust

"What are you going on about?" Luan states skeptically

"You said that I would eat Lincoln for his failures!"

"No, I said you used him as a patsy."

"Exactly."

"Lynn, I said PATSY, not PASTRY."

"There's a difference between the two?"

"Duh, a pastry is a sweet, edible foodstuff meant to be consumed. A patsy is someone to take the blame for stuff, like a scapegoat."

"What? But no goats have escaped?!"

"What are you prattling off about now?"

"It's in the _Bible_ , the book of Numbers, specifically. _Numbers 7_ makes repeated mentions of sacrificing goats to repent for sins."

"What's your point?"

"Humanity has sinned so much that goats should be extinct from people sacrificing them all the time. Therefore, Lincoln can't be a scapegoat because obviously, he's not a goat, and, if he was, he'd already be sacrificed."

"Have you completely lost your mind? The analogy is supposed to be metaphorical! Ok, here's one I'm sure you'll understand…you've made Lincoln your whipping boy ever since you lost that game."

"No, he's not **MY** whipping boy…"

"Yes, he…"

"He's **LORI'S**."

"Wh…? Are you seriously trying to shift the blame to Lori, even though this is all your fault?!" Luan admonishes

"No?"

"You know what, screw this! I'm going somewhere where you aren't."

"Wait, Luan! I want to know how I can make it up to you!" Lynn pleads

"You can't. Even if you commit suicide, I still wouldn't forgive you. That's how horrible your actions against them have been. Consider yourself lucky that I don't kill you right where you stand and that Lincoln is still alive. Just be prepared for April 1, 2018."

"Why?"

"You'll see…" Luan flashes a sinister smile at her before leaving to go visit Lincoln.

* * *

Luan enters Lincoln's room and kneels next to his bed. Lincoln ruffles Luan's hair, just like when she did it to him.

"Luan, what's going on?"

"Lynn is trying to be nice to me."

"And was she?"

"I won't give her the opportunity. Not after what she's done to you and Lana. It's why you're still confined to your bed!"

…

…

…

Luan tries to tend to his wounds.

"So, how are your bones healing?"

"Great. I think I should be able to move around soon. So, how has life been at the Loud house?"

"Well, there's a dictator and a mad scientist running the place and they've made it worse than Pyongyang! So yeah, it's terrible. We need you to take over."

"Me? But what can I do?"

"I don't know, brother. But anything is better than this."

Luan finishes patching him up. Lincoln extends his arms forward and wraps them around her. He pulls her toward him in a tender embrace. Both of them feel…warm and happy inside.

"You know, ever since Lana died, it seems like you're the only one who still cares about me, Luan…"

"That's not true, Lincoln! Aside from those 4, we all care about you!"

"Why don't you take over?"

"Me? Aw, it's cute that you think I can bring the Loud house back to its former glory, but it has to be you. You are the link between all of us."

"Thank you…"

…

…

…

"For everything."

"No Linc, thank **YOU** for everything." Luan reaffirms

Both of them bid each other farewell, and Luan leaves to head back to her own room. She sits on her bed and faces the camera directly. She speaks through one of them…a 4th wall.

"Well, readers…it seems like Lynn is trying to befriend all of us to make up for what she did." Luan's face shifts to a manic expression, with an acutely crazy Cheshire smile, glowering intently at the camera "But it won't work. We all know what she's done, and nothing will make that right!" Her face contorts into a wistful, pensive visage; Her smirk changes into a small frown "Dear readers, follow my advice…don't fall for Lynn's façade, she's only doing it to try and lure us away from the truth. What would that be…? Perhaps, you should see how this debacle began…well, this is Luan Loud, signing out…goodbye…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Why does Luan refer to Lynn as "Deca"? Well, it's because there are normally 11 Loud siblings. She already accidentally killed Lana thanks to the April 26 firecracker incident, so the sibling count drops to 10. What is the prefix for 10? That's right, it's deca. Luan is berating her with this nickname, basically saying "It's you're fault that there are 10 siblings left instead of 11, so this nickname will remind you of all the pain you caused our family!" Thank goodness that Lincoln survived Lynn's murder attempt, or else she'd be called "Non". Luan wants that nickname to mean "none", or "nothing".**


	5. Dichotomy

We see Lynn deep in thought in her shared room with Lucy. She's barricaded herself off from the relative calm outside. She begins thinking about how their peaceful existence has been shattered. Her introspection of that day…March 13, 2017…a day that will live on forever in Loud house infamy. It was the beginning of the end of happiness for the Loud family. The voices of the past still haunt her to this day. She begins to speak her soliloquy…unbeknownst to her, there's a 4th wall that she is unknowingly speaking to, letting us listen in to her most private thoughts about that day.

"Lame. My team has won our last six games, and you're the only member of this family who hasn't come out to support me."

"But…that's true, Linc never came to my baseball matches. Was he just busy? Well…" Present Lynn tries to reason

Flashback to March 13th, the day everything went downhill for the Louds. Lincoln has just evaded being seen by all of his sisters, who wanted to drag him along to all of their events that day. Lily saw him, but he distracted her by "giving" her a bottle of milk. Lynn had left her and Lucy's room and is at the stairs adjacent to the second floor. She's just about to head downstairs and ask Lincoln something when she overhears his tirade.

"I know what you're thinking. "Lincoln, why are you trying to get out of your sisters' activities?" Well, you don't know my life. With ten sisters, my calendar's booked everyday with stuff. I'm supposed to go to rodeos, pageants, open mic nights...once in a while, a guy just needs some time to himself."

"I just wanted him to cheer me on during my game!"

* * *

"Keep telling yourself that, Sport." A voice rebukes

"Shut up!"

"I'm just telling you the truth, Lynn. Because…"

…

…

…

" **I AM YOU**. I am the manifestation of your pride. You're trying to block out what really happened, aren't you? Stop denying it, Lynn. You know what happened, they know what happened and THEY most definitely know what happened. Have you seen the internet talking about that day? You were just an obnoxious, but well-meaning jerk with a heart of gold. But now, the fandom has vilified you into a merciless sociopath, whose ambition and pride have clouded her judgement so much, that all she can focus on is winning, even at the expense of others." The Prideful Lynn boasts

"I'm…I'm not like you…" Lynn quavers

"Kid… I already told you. I am you. Besides, since you have forgotten how this 4-day clusterfuck ended, let me refresh your memory."

She turns to the camera, which, by extension, is a 4th wall.

"Sorry that you have to hear and see this again, loyal viewers of the Loud House…"

* * *

The repressed bad memory continues playing. In it, the family is at Lynn's "first" (well, first that we see) baseball game. She chokes in the bottom of the 9th, allowing the other team to score 4 home runs, and knock the Royal Woods Squirrels out of their #1 seed in their baseball division!

"Stay back! You're bad luck!"

"My team has been dominating all season, then the one time you show up, we lose!"

"Pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall. Oh, and look at how far you have fallen, Lynn! I just didn't expect for this little incident to drag down your entire family alongside you!" Prideful Lynn crows

"No…I can't be the reason that we lost…I am a perfect player! It has to have been caused by some outside interference. How did we lose after having such a long winning streak?"

"Yes…your doubt makes me stronger."

"No…this was all…because of…me…"

"Oh, come on, Lynn! That is absolutely..." [gets an idea] "...true." [to the viewers] "I think I may be onto something here."

"Could you blame him? All he wants is alone time, but like that will ever happen in **THIS** house, so he takes advantage of your unfounded superstition until he, and by extension, you, since you were the progenitor of this little red lie, alienated his entire family, all climaxing into a dysfunction fueled funnel-cloud that culminated in one of the most egregiously hated scenes of the entire show. The fanbase knows what I'm talking about, and I'm pretty sure **YOU** know what I'm talking about, too."

* * *

"Sorry, Lincoln, but you can't sleep here tonight. We can't just risk it? Are you kidding me?"

"NO!" [slam their doors shut]

[Lincoln goes outside to Charles' doghouse.]

"Hey, buddy, think I could bunk here for the night?" [Charles growls at him] "Et tu, Charles?"

"I'll fill in the blank spot here." Prideful Lynn asserts

Bark bark, Bark! ("Tunc cadunt, Lincoln!") Charles growls at him

[He looks around for somewhere to sleep. The next day, it's revealed he was sleeping on a pile of leaves with a squirrel on his head. He shoos the squirrel away, brushes the leaves off, spits out an acorn, shakes more acorns out of his pants and goes up to the back door only to find that it's locked.]

"Guys? I think you accidentally locked me out!"

[His breakfast is shoved through the doggy door and he peeks through the window on the door.]

"Kids, we've got a special treat for you! Since your father's presentation went so well..."

"And your mother's root canals, too..."

"...we thought we'd celebrate with a trip to the beach tomorrow."

[The sisters all cheer and Lincoln pops his head through the doggy door.]

"We're going to the beach tomorrow?"

"Ooh, gosh. Sorry, son. Not you. Someone could get attacked by a shark."

"Or caught in a riptide."

"Or stung by a jellyfish."

[gasps] "If that happens, I call peeing on the wound!"

[dejected] "Come on, you guys! Be reasonable!"

"You're bad luck, Lincoln! You can't come!" [closes the doggy door on him]

"I guess I brought this on myself."

"Admittedly, he kind of did by letting the lie spread like wildfire, but locking him out of the house? They were lucky that someone, my guess would most likely be Mr. Grouse, didn't report you, because if he did, he would have called child protective services and gotten your parents arrested for child abuse/neglect, and the rest of you sent to foster care, all because you were a sore loser!" Prideful Lynn taunts

* * *

"I guess you half-heartedly apologized to him, but that's only because you got a good pitch and hit a grand slam! What if you whiffed that pitch and struck out? Would you still have Lincoln locked out of the house?"

…

…

…

"It seems that even you don't know." Prideful Lynn scoffs "But that's not even counting your little mouthpiece over there. Yeah, you know who I'm talking about. Lola took advantage of your spat with Lincoln and used it as justification for her verbally abusing him. We both know Lola is a spiteful little brat, but would she have still done it if you didn't spread the lie? I think she wouldn't have."

All Lynn could do is muster a defeated sigh.

"Well, I'll see you later, Sport. I know you still partially blame Lincoln for what happened that day, otherwise, I wouldn't be guilt tripping you."

With that, the voice stops, leaving Lynn to contemplate how to fix something that caused irreparable damage.


	6. Approxymate Skirmish

And what about her roommate, Lucy? Well, ever since the incident, Lucy has been trying to avoid Lynn, and rightfully so, seeing as she almost murdered one of the few siblings that actually cares about her. However, ever since the spellbound incident, which we, the viewers, know as the episode "Spell It Out", it's become increasingly more difficult to do so. Lucy just wanted to stop being ignored…unfortunately for her, it kind of backfired, and now, the siblings are paying too much attention to her! Lucy does know that they're only doing it to make sure she's ok but it's gotten annoying. Lynn tries to talk with her.

"Hey, Luce…?"

"…"

"Are you not talking to me?"

"…"

"The silent treatment, huh? I guess I deserve it."

"…"

"Look, I want to make amends with you. I know we haven't gotten along well in the past…but…I want to change."

"Why? I thought you didn't care much for losers?!" Lucy rebukes back, referring to her brother

"But you're not a loser! Sure, you're creepy and into the macabre, but you're not a loser!" Lynn justifies, while also missing who was the subject in that situation

"Are you really that daft?! I think you've taken too many concussions to the head, Lynn. I'm talking about Lincoln! You know, that guy you tried to murder in cold blood! _**OUR BROTHER**_. How can you **EVER** expect me to forgive you after what you did?!"

Lynn instinctively reels back from that loaded question. Lucy is right…how can someone try to just pretend that didn't happen?

"I only listen to **HER** and **HIM** now, because those two were the only ones keeping the house from going to hell. Just like it is now. You know who I'm talking about."

"Please, give me one more chance?"

"You ran out of chances long ago."

With that, Lucy storms off outside, while Lynn follows suit, hoping to vainly convince Lucy that she's not as bad as she seems. But while all that drama was going on, Lisa enters their room and canvasses the area.

* * *

"Ugh! It smells like a putrid combination of nitrogen and sulfur in here! Lynn! Why don't you ever clean this place?! No matter, Lynn is fine…I guess. It's Lucy who's the outlier to her plans. She's a major threat…since she can use that Ouija board to summon HER…our faded light, even though she can manifest just fine without her. Aside from that, however, she is also the biggest Lincoln supporter. If Lynn's plans to keep what little stability in the Loud house is to continue, the threat Lucy poses must be nullified, and I know just how to do it." Lisa postulates

She ransacks Lucy's side of the room and finds a few morbid tchotchkes, which she immediately breaks. Next, she finds Lucy's book of poems and ravages it by tearing out the papers in a frenzy! She then sees the Vampires Of Melancholia poster and makes a snide comment about it.

"I don't know what Lucy sees in that show. Honestly, I'm doing her a favor by destroying this poster."

Lisa takes down the poster, revealing that a second poster was behind it all along! It's a poster of Princess Pony™.

"So, it **WAS** you who clogged the toilet, Lucy! Why would you watch something so vilely saccharine? Don't you have a morbid fascination with morbidity? I mean, she does read literary works by _Edgar Allen Poe_ …why then, would she indulge herself in something so…diabetes inducing?"

Lisa takes both posters in her room and pours acid all over them! The acid dissolves the posters into nothingness. Lisa opens a drawer and finds pictures of Lucy's "ghost friends". Lisa burns all of them (with the exception of Great Grandma Harriet's picture, she's spared because she's family)! Finally, she moves on to the Ouija board!

"I must sever your connection to the spirit world, Lucy! Playing with supernatural powers is bound to end in disaster! Though personally, I don't believe in the paranormal. That said, I can't take any chances."

Lisa takes out a hammer and smashes the glass on the planchette. Next, she tears the board in half. She then goes downstairs to the fireplace and puts the pieces inside. She places firewood, tinder and kindling to bury the pieces. She then sets them on fire, while using a poker to stir the ashes, to make sure all of the remnants of it were burned away. She also puts the fireplace cover on so that Lucy won't try to scoop out the ashes.

"Ah, that should be everything…but I feel like I'm forgetting something important. What could it be?" Lisa ponders, before seeing the very object that she missed.

It's Edwin. Lucy's bust that she covets so much. Apparently, Lisa doesn't count him as a part of the Vampires Of Melancholia memorabilia, but that's fine, since Lucy doesn't either. Edwin is Lucy's companion, and it will definitely break her morale if something were to happen to him…

"Ah, delightfully devilish, Lisa." Lisa sniggers to herself

Lisa kidnaps Edwin and takes him back to her lab.

"Edwin, this is the last time we will meet again. For you see, I have a special surprise for you."

She sets him inside a strange machine.

"This machine will pulverize you into dust. Why would I do that to you? Because of your owner, Lucy. You see, she is a major threat in Lynn's plans, so I'm just taking a preemptive strike against the opposing side. I don't have anything against you, Edwin, but Lucy needs to be shut down. I will inform her of your untimely demise and send your granules back to her for burial…goodbye."

Lisa activates the crusher! It pulverizes Edwin into dust. Just as she had promised, she moves Edwin's granules into a vial and stores it for when she'll give it to Lucy later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and Lynn head back inside.

"Well, that was an intense firestorm of comments, but I'm glad we were able to settle our differences." Lynn asserts

"I didn't think you'd be able to do it, but I guess you've proven to do the impossible time and time again. Well, I'm going to go lounge around our room, see you, Lynn."

Lucy enters the room to find her side violated, she then looks at Lynn's side, which does smell, but is in otherwise pristine condition.

"Luce?" Lynn asks with concern

"I swear, I'll find who destroyed all my precious items and destroy them!" Lucy bellows, with enough rage to stun Lynn temporarily

"Lucy, trust me, you don't want to do this. Remember what happened when I went down the same path?"

Lucy acknowledges her point, but is still seething mad.

"Wasn't it you who said to respect our space?!" Lucy admonishes

"If you're thinking I did it, I didn't. I was with you, outside. How could I be in two places at once?"

"Lisa. She has a cloning machine." Lucy counters

"Wait? She does?!"

"Yes. But it's still in beta. She's still ironing out all the kinks."

"Well, I can help you clean up the mess they made." Lynn offers

"Thanks, I'd like that a lot…"

Lucy and Lynn clean up Lucy's side of the room.

* * *

"You know, I feel a lot calmer now. Thanks Lynn."

"No prob, Luce."

Unfortunately for Lynn, Lisa came to deliver some bad news.

"Leader and Leader's Roommate, I'm afraid I come bearing some bad news." Lisa avows

She holds up the vial of Edwin's granules.

"Oh my god…you didn't..." Lynn says in a soft, shocked whimper

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Lucy answers

"You don't want to know, I'd prefer to be ignorant than learn the awful truth, Luce."

"Fine, I'll tell her then. I killed Edwin." Lisa says, without a hint of remorse

"Why would you do that?!"

"So that Lucy doesn't threaten you!"

"But I didn't ask you do to this!" Lynn turns to Lucy "I swear, I didn't make Lisa kill Edwin!"

"By the way, I also destroyed all of your occultist artifacts. Your welcome, by the way. I did so because you were wasting your time. If only you could join me in the pursuit of science, then at least all that effort wouldn't go to waste."

Lucy snaps and attacks Lisa, while Lynn is trying to make sense of what just happened.


	7. Who You Gonna Call?

"So, do you feel any better?"

"Actually, yes."

"I've never seen you attack **THAT** viciously before!"

"Not like it did anything…all I did was inflict a few graze wounds. Sigh…"

"At least you're still stronger than our loser brother, even if, statistically speaking, you are the weakest of the sisters."

A small blue sphere emanates between the two sisters. It materializes into a humanoid shape that resembles their deceased sister, Lana. Immediately, Lynn tries to become sycophantic towards her, not knowing that Lana is smart enough to tell when it's false praise or genuine admiration.

"Lana?! I'm so sorry I accidently blew you up! I swear, I was only trying to scare you! Please don't haunt me! I'll even sacrifice Lincoln to appease you!"

Lana and Lucy just stare at her blankly.

"Wow. And I thought Lisa was the one who had problems…" Lana comments "No, I just came to check up on Lucy ever since the incident that **YOU** caused. By the way, your plan failed, he's still alive. But I dare you to try it again…I've been practicing the psychokinesis that I now possess as a ghost."

Lana edges close to Lynn, so close that if she moved just one millimeter closer, she could try and possess Lynn! But not this time, she just wants to tell her a promise.

"If you try to murder Lincoln again…then I **WILL** leave…forever. No amount of trying to tear open a hole in the supernatural plane by using Ouija boards will make me come back, not even if you need my guidance, advice or whatever. I could also kill you, but I'm trying to become more pacifistic, like our brother."

"Why would you waste your strength on pacifism?! You could beat anyone up who threatens you, you can defend yourself! I just don't understand why you won't take advantage of that?!" Lynn challenges

"He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."

" _Friedrich Nietzsche_ …ah, I remember hearing about him at the Misery Mob." Lucy remembers

"Misery Mob?" Lynn asks

"It's an event where people go to loathe life. Mostly goths and emos attend, but everyone's welcome. Misery loves company, after all." Lucy clarifies

"Ok…moving on." Lana says, a little creeped out by Lucy's statement "So, how are you holding up, Lucy? Is your psyche still intact?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But that little recluse isn't!"

"You mean Lisa? What did she do?"

"Destroy everything that made me happy."

…

…

…

"Even Edwin. She murdered him!"

"I didn't know it was possible to murder an inanimate object that isn't even alive but I know he was important to you."

"Yeah. I tried to beat her up but I barely did any damage! Lisa scoffed at me and said that it's not even worth it for her to fight me!"

"Hmm…Lisa does seem to be the least concerned with Lincoln, maybe he thought you would aid him and that this is a first strike?"

"Possibly. I wasn't even threatening her or Lynn, and yet, she still broke everything! Well, now I **AM** on team Lincoln. Tell Lisa her plan backfired."

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk it out, goodbye."

"Yeah, see you."

"Thanks…Lana."

* * *

Lana vanishes. The camera enters Lisa and Lily's room, where it stops dead in it's tracks upon seeing Lisa's new invention. It looks like a customized Proton Pack™ fused with the Poltergust 6000 from the Luigi's Mansion series.

"Ah yes, at last…it's complete. Lana…you will come back to us. You are the only one that can guide us out of our darkest hour. I can't let that light, the most precious thing in our past, present and future fade away. I must preserve it for all of us…but most of all…"

…

…

…

"For me."

* * *

The scene transitions to Lana watching TV in the living room. Ordinarily, the Louds would be freaked out that the TV is on with no one around, but the siblings know that it's just Lana. The parents, however, don't know that, but luckily, they're in their room, so there's no conflict. Lana is watching Cartoon Network (sacrilege, I know, but Lana is a cartoon connoisseur, so she doesn't just watch Nickelodeon all day) and is currently watching _The Amazing World Of Gumball_ (one of the greatest cartoons ever made). She is watching episode 99 (or season 3, episode 23, if you prefer), The Mirror. Unbeknownst to our cute and cool fallen heroine, a sinister presence lurks betwixt the shadows of the Loud house, Armed with the most terrifying weapon of all, cleaning supplies!

"Mrs. Jotunheim, who is this Snatcher guy?"

Lana chides in a playful manner.

"A tsundere quasi-demon that forces you to sign contracts. He was once the prince of a long-forgotten kingdom that was turned into a shadowlike creature from his former love's animosity due to a misunderstanding, which manifested itself into dangerously unstable shadow magic that possessed everyone in the kingdom, as well as turning it into what is now known as the Subcon Forest. He also mimics the voice of aspiring rapper _Luke Sizemore_. He's actually a pretty nice guy."

"There once was a young man, a mortal man who fell in love with a beautiful ghost after seeing her in the mirror."

"Oh, wrong Snatcher." Lana responds, while listening to the rest of the episode

"All he wanted was to kiss her just once. In a forbidden book, he found an incantation. It allowed the living to touch a ghost. The price for this: a cursed life. Now, his spirit floats in limbo, trapped behind mirrors. Everyday day, he's becoming more lonely, more angry, looking for someone to take his place."

Suddenly, a famous tune begins to play. Lisa comes out of hiding with the invention she made strapped to her back. Lisa approaches Lana and tries to suck her up with the device!

"Why are you doing this, Lisa?!" Lana shouts at her

"I won't let the light guiding us burn out! I must preserve it! Even if it's till the end of time!"

Lana tries to fight off the device but it's too strong! Lana eventually succumbs to the device's power and gets captured. Lisa takes it back to her room.

"Lana, did you like my new invention? It's called the Aykroyd Containment Tank, or ACT, for short. I named it as such because this device is meant to capture ghosts, and one of the original ghostbusters was _Dan Aykroyd_ , so the name stuck."

"Great now, **LET. ME. OUT!** " Lana shouts with all her might

"Sorry, I can't risk you escaping. But in the meanwhile, I'll let you out when I'm ready to let you go."

Lisa reclines in her chair and pulls out a book. It's title?

"The Spectrophiliacs Guide To Pleasure"


	8. Friendship, Knowledge and Power

It all comes back to her…the unintentional catalyst to everything that has happened. What has the queen of mean been doing ever since she caused this cavalcade of despair? Well, she's been focusing on her schoolwork. I know, I'm just as shocked as you guys, especially after she sent 3 irate emojis to her father when "he" (really, it was Lori doing his dirty work) reminded her to finish her homework. **ALL** of it. Lola is seen struggling with one of her homeschool test packet problems, when all of a sudden, a flash of orange darts across the twins' room. It's Lincoln! He's able to walk but Lynn severely crippled him during the murder attempt. He slowly staggers toward her.

"Hey, Lola…whatcha doing?" He says, a hint of glumness in his voice but also with enough emotion to show genuine concern toward her

"Linky! You aren't bedridden anymore!"

"Yeah, I guess. But it does hurt to walk. Spoilsport did a number on my leg bones. But enough about my problems. What's yours?" He says, gesturing toward Lola's test packet

"Well, I'm stuck on question number 6. It asks me to fill in the quote. It says what was the last thing in the 3rd text box said by the main antagonist of _Mother 3_. What's a "Mother 3?""

"Mother 3 is a Gameboy Advance game made in 2006 and is the last game in the Mother trilogy. Thankfully I played the fan translation of it, so I vaguely remember what the game was about. Unfortunately, it will always be Japanese exclusive and will never be localized here in America. But enough with the history lesson, do you want the original quote, or the localized quote?" Lincoln offers

"How about the original quote? It would be more correct." Lola answers back

"Toji bun no eien no seikatsu, boku ishi miru sono sekai o tōshite ni sono owari. Made min'na dare sa remasen sukina watashi wa itta. -Pōkī Minchi, Mazā Suri, 4 Tsuki Nijūroku, Ni sen to roku" Lincoln recalls in Japanese "That is the quote, along with who said it, what game he's from, and the date of the game's release in Japan."

"When did you learn Japanese?" Lola utters, astonished that Lincoln is somewhat competent in orating this complex, but awesome, language

"It was something I did as a hobby. Most video games are made in Japan, so it would help to know the language and culture of the region."

Lola tries writing the Japanese down.

"I forgot to mention, the Japanese language uses macrons a lot. Macrons are the lines that are sometimes found on vowels. It's a diacritical mark used to "harden" a vowel. For example: "a" in Japan is pronounced like the expression "ah", but "ā" is pronounced like Fonzie's catchphrase "Ay."" Lincoln explains "They also have a tendency to combine words to say just the important details a lot. Chances are that if they **CAN** shorten what they're trying to convey to you, they **WILL**."

Lola finishes writing down the original Japanese quote, without accidentally including any of the other stuff Lincoln mentioned…the supplemental context data, if you will. She even put the sole macron in the entire quote where it was supposed to go. By sheer dumb luck, she put the macron on the "o" in the word "tōshite"!

* * *

"There's just one gripe I have with question 6." Lincoln announces

"What is it, Linky?"

"Why would that be on a test? There is no logical reason to put a "fill in the quote" question for a school test, even if it is home school."

"Well, I did learn something! I learned about macrons, as well as a few Japanese words."

"Yeah, I don't think our parents would expect a six-year-old to understand Japanese. I think they would have wanted the localized quote. Also, it was oddly specific…the last thing said in the 3rd text box. Also, that game is Japanese exclusive, how would they expect you to solve that?" Lincoln states confusedly

"Well, you know about the game."

"Through a fan translation. I had to emulate it to experience the greatness of that game."

Lola gasps in shock as she realizes what that means.

"You pirated a video game?!"

…

…

…

"I'm going to report you to Nintendo of Japan!"

"Do you think I wanted to pirate this amazing game, Lola? No, I only did it because Japan hasn't, and will never, localize it for people outside Japan!"

Lincoln tries to return back to his original point.

"I don't know how recalling a video game quote is going to help you. If they're going to do that, it should be an educational game…"

"Let me stop you right there, Linky. If you're going to suggest the _Oregon Trail_ , leave me out of it. I don't want to die from dysentery."

"No, I have a better idea."

Lincoln leaves while Lola is left wondering what her brother's plan is. He returns with what looks like an immigration station made out of corrugated cardboard. A totally fake passport that looks even worse than _Jorji Costava's_ , and a few fake documents.

"We're going to roleplay a key historical event in world history, by using a certain dystopian document thriller as the catalyst. You play the role of the inspector, while I try to get in. Got it?"

"Ok, fine. I'll play your little game." Lola said indignantly, but also in a playful manner

* * *

 _ **June 27, 1914**_

"Next!"

"Papers."

Lincoln hands over the totally fake passport (but since they're roleplaying, it's treated as real).

"Many things wrong with passport. But most importantly, you don't look like the guy on the picture."

DENIED

Lincoln comes back, looking slightly like the guy on the picture.

Lola glances at the passport.

"Bosnia and Herzegovina are not a country."

DENIED

Attempt 3…

"Is impossible to get passport from village in middle of nowhere Obljaj."

DENIED

Attempt 4…

Well, all your documents appear to be in order. And you aren't a wanted criminal. Wait what's this?

Lola looks at a paper he dropped by accident. It has an insignia on it. Lola then glances at the paper.

"Beware the Black Hand! Balkan agents are looking to cause a bloodbath by toppling the glorious Austro-Hungarian empire! Be on the lookout for this symbol."

The symbols match.

"You are terrorist."

DETAINED

(Good ending achieved?)

"Well, you played the game correctly but that isn't entirely historically accurate. Let's see what happens if you choose the historically accurate route instead."

Attempt 5…

"Well, _Mr. Princip_ , all your documents are in order, and you don't have any weapons on you, and you're vaccinated against polio. So, you can pass."

APPROVED

"Well, it's historically accurate but now _Archduke Franz Ferdinand_ is dead and WW1 is currently ongoing. You're fired for letting this happen."

(Bad ending achieved?)

Lincoln and Lola stop their roleplaying.

* * *

"Isn't that better? Now you know how World War One got started. Even though it was just the catalyst, it set off a chain of events that led to the war."

"Yeah, that was fun, and way better than memorizing a quote from an obscure game." Lola acknowledges

Lincoln moves the roleplaying stuff out of Lola's room.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes, Linky?"

"Why is there a statue of you acting like the Statue of Liberty in here?"

"I don't know. I thought a secret admirer sent it to me."

Lincoln reads the plaque under the statue.

"The bravest, craftiest, and sexiest sibling of all time. Here stands a statue of our founder, Lola Loud."

Lincoln gazes at the statue, which seems to be "staring" at him with intense hostility…

"Hey, Lola? Have you ever tried messing with the statue?"

"Yes, but it doesn't do anything."

Lincoln leers hostilely at the statue. The statue attacks!

The Princess Statue twirls its ribbon at Lincoln!

Lincoln takes grievous damage!

Lisa comes out of her after hearing the ruckus.

"Oh my, it appears our idiot brother has tripped my security system." Lisa says in a cynical tone "Lola, strike a pose at it to destroy it!"

Lola strikes a fabulous pose! The statue self-destructs!

 **"OH MY GOD, LINKY?!"** Lola shouts **"Are you ok? Say something!"** Lola's grief turns to rage **"What have you done?!"** She bellows at Lisa

"Protected you. We wouldn't be here without you. So, I made that statue to protect you. Of course, it won't attack you, even if you mess with it, because it's supposed to kill anyone who tries to hurt you. Anyone else can trip the system though, so if Lana doodled a mustache on it to mess with you, it would activate and try to kill her. Only you can kill it, or we would have to blow it up, to stop it." Lisa elucidates

"But hey." She continued "If the statue killed him, that's good. He won't hurt anyone else again, lest of all you, our precious Lola."

* * *

Lisa leaves, leaving Lola to try and help Lincoln recover after such a powerful blow.

"Don't worry, Linky. I will make this right…"

…

…

…

"For both of you."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Poor Lincoln. All he wanted to do was help Lola with her academia and he almost gets brutally (albeit accidentally, in this case) murdered by Lisa's security system. Lisa had a sinister reason for doing this. See, even though Lincoln was doing this out of the kindness of his heart and because he genuinely wanted to help Lola (as well as spend some time with her, as he's not allowed to), Lisa sees it as him getting into her good graces, and is afraid that if Lincoln becomes friends with her, she'll suffer the same fate as their beloved Lana! Lisa will not allow that to happen, and if it means killing Lincoln, then so be it! As the founder of the now defunct Trinity Of Violence, Lisa won't let anything happen to the woman who made this all possible. In fact, Lisa wants Lola to join them! However, seeing as Lola was so broken up over losing Lana (to the point she already tried committing suicide once), she won't let Lana's legacy of reuniting the siblings and making them care for Lincoln again go to waste. No good deed goes unpunished, indeed...**

 **Why does Lincoln use "boku" to refer to Porky? In Porky's own words, "I've gone through time and space so much that I haven't aged like a normal person. Who knows, I may be 1000 years old, or even 10,000 years old. But, despite that, I'm still the same kid at heart! Is that funny? It is, isn't it? Does it make you laugh [cough, wheeze]? Are you laughing at me?!" Porky still sees himself as a "kid at heart", despite probably being over 10,000 years old. As such, Lincoln uses "boku" since it's the "young boy" version of "I" in Japan.**

 **The Princess Statue, like the King Statue that inspired it, has 2 significant items related to Lola in its hands. In the right, is a ribbon that Lola uses for ribbon dances when she competes in pageants. In the left, is a work book with the word "ACT" etched into it. This is supposed to reference the ACT (American College Test) as well as Lisa passive-aggressively insulting Lola's intelligence. Lola, however, sees it a different way. Lola sees this as a way for her to "act" and do the right thing, as she should have tried to 6 years ago. According to Lisa's files on building it, the statue is made up of a flexible steel-shale hybrid alloy, which allows it to attack effectively.**

 **I'm surprised that Lola was able to destroy the statue by only posing once. That only had about a 40% chance of working, so it working on the first try is uncommon and incredibly lucky. That also means that Lola posing is the Loud House equivalent to using PK Flash! Lola belted out one of her best poses, so that would be equivalent to using PK Flash omega!**

 **Lincoln took mortal damage against the Princess Statue, to use Mother 3 terminology. He took 660,000,000 points of damage!**


	9. Harmlos

**Knock, Knock.**

"Sigh, who is it?"

"It's Lynn. Who do you think it is?!"

"Oh sorry, Lynn. You can enter."

Lisa unlocks the door. Lynn enters and sees that she has put a Germanic influence in her room.

"Why is your room coated in Third Reich memorabilia? Is it because you're a WW2 history buff?"

"Yeah…that's it…" Lisa responds, with that really creepy smile of hers

Lynn glances over at Lisa's things. Between the assorted baubles and tchotchkes, she finds a small T shaped piece of metal with a manji etched in the center with the number "16121944" under it.

"What is this?" Lynn questions

"That is an Eisen Kreuz, or "Iron Cross" if you prefer. The Fatherland gave those medals to soldiers who served the German military exemplary. The number on it is a special day."

"What does the number 16121944 mean?"

"It was the date that was supposed to be the greatest military victory in German history! It was "Unternehmen Wacht Am Rhein", that was the name of their offensive. "Companies wake up on the Rhine"; It was a mobilizing call to the German infantry to stop the filthy Allied scum from penetrating the heart of the German homeland. If that idiot with the stupid mustache diverted more supplies to the western front instead of battling Russia in winter, they might've won! December 16, 1944 was when the assumed victory would begin. The infighting didn't help either. December 23th was when it all fell apart. If only they used a triple-flank approach to counter them instead of just staying in the center, then maybe they would have had a chance!" Lisa rants

"So, it sounds to me like you're a Nazi sympathizer, Lis."

"No, I just can't stand idiots and this was one of the German military's biggest blunders."

* * *

"Oh, well enough about that. Can I ask you something, Lisa? Sister to sister?"

"Uh, sure?" Lisa says in a confused manner

"Are you going rogue?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

"You tried to lobotomize Leni! You tried to asphyxiate Luna in her sleep! You tried making a statue of Lola to kill Lincoln!"

"Hey, in my defense, that last one was an accident. Anyone who isn't Lola could have activated that statue. It just so happened that Lincoln accidently triggered it."

"Lisa, Lola won't come out of Lincoln's room ever since **YOUR** security system almost killed him."

"Did Lincoln somehow hypnotize her? He has hypnotized himself before. Very well, I will just finish **YOUR** job of killing our dead weight of a brother." Lisa declares as she leaves with a scalpel in hand.

"Wait, I just want you to tell me if you're going to do something drastic!"

"Why? So you can stop it with "kindness" and "friendship", wake up, Sporty! This is the real world!"

"Well, just let **ME** be the one to kill Lincoln. It's my superstition that caused this whole mess in the first place."

"Fine." Lisa states as she retreats back into her room, setting the scalpel down on a tray

"Say, Lisa…if something happens to me, would you take over?"

"No. I'm quite happy just being a scientist. It allows me to perform my experiments uninterrupted. No, I'll leave that for you to figure out by yourself."

"Also, have you seen Lana around anywhere? It has been awhile since any of us have spoken to her, and I want to make sure she's ok."

"Well, she's dead, so I'm sure she's ok, since nothing can harm her."

 **"HELP! SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!"**

"What was that?!" Lynn asserts "It sounds like Lana!"

"No, I assure you, Lynn, that is just a tortured spirit I plan on showing to Lucy sometime in the near future."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Lynn challenges

"Very, but what does that have to do with anything?" Lisa counters

Lynn charges toward the ACT, while Lisa tries to stop her. Lynn manages to grab it...but Lisa tasers her before she can hit the release button.

"Sorry, Lynn. But I need the light more than you do…"

Lynn wakes up back in her room, with only a hazy recollection of what had happened. But…there's still one sibling left. What unspeakable atrocities are they committing against her?


	10. Parental Bonds

A sinister shadow encompasses the Louds youngest sister. It slowly picks Lily up and…

"Don't worry, you're going to be all right. This is all just…a bad dream."

Lily responds by babbling half literate English.

"Aynd weare ever aching up?" (And we're never waking up?)

"No. I promise you, Lily…someday, life will begin anew for us. We will be happy again."

"Did u aplogise two Winkin?" (Did you apologize to Lincoln?)

"Yes." The shadow lies. Lily can't find out the truth, it would break her fragile little heart, even though she probably knows already

"Ime Prod of u, Win. Yore a gud syster." (I'm proud of you, Lynn. You're a good sister.)

Lynn starts to get tears in her eyes.

"It means a lot that you said that to me, Lily."

* * *

Lynn leaves, as Lisa enters their shared room.

"Hello, cohabitant. I so do appreciate your presence, even though you don't really do anything aside from staring adorably at me."

Lily stares confusedly at her sister.

"Ah, you needn't worry about what I said."

"Hit her, Hit her!" Lily says in a panic

"Why would I hit Lynn? She gives me the freedom to experiment on whomever I please, except her, you and Leni."

"Hit her!" Lily says as she points to a Nazi propaganda poster with der führer's gesicht emblazoned on it.

"Oh, you were trying to say "Hitler". Don't worry, that's just a WW2 Nazi Germany propaganda poster. Hitler's been dead since 1945, so you don't have worry about a German takeover of the USA. If it freaks you out that much, I'll put it away. So, Lily? Are you afraid of Hitler's ugly mug?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, I'll put it away."

Lisa stores the propaganda poster in their closet, where Lily can't see it.

"You know, you don't know how lucky you are, youngest sibling. Lynn issued an edict to protect you. It was called the Pure Protection Clause. It was meant to exclude only you from harm, but it was changed to include Leni because "she's too pure", what a load of malarkey! It should only apply to you, since you are a baby."

"Win did tat? Four me?" (Lynn did that? For me?)

"That is correct, Lily. Not even she is evil enough to harm a baby, though…"

Lisa adjusts her glasses, the light reflecting off of it gives it an intense glare.

"I have no qualms with hurting a child."

Lily forms a worried expression on her face. Lisa adopts a neutral smile.

"Fortunately for you, Lynn has prevented me from doing so."

Lisa stops talking to Lily and continues with her research.

* * *

And what about the parents? Well, In the aftermath of the incident, they surrendered control of the house to Lynn, for fear that she'd take over by force (Hah, weaklings. Though in actuality, Lynn doesn't care about running the house)! Even though they became servants, they are actually useless at that, too. Lynn doesn't need servants, as she prefers to do everything herself. Lisa doesn't need them to know about her secret experiments, and the other siblings are fully independent.

"Hah, it seems that we're one big happy family, even after everything that has happened." A familiar female voice interjects "Ha, we both know it's not true! This is only the surface. If you dig a little deeper, you'll see how much more dismal the Loud house really is! I think Lincoln has recovered from the statue's attack, since all it did was knock him back a few feet and temporarily knocked him unconscious. I'm sure Lynn and Lisa still have plans for him…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: With that, we know how everyone is doing in the wake of the incident. Act 1 has concluded. Soon, the Loud siblings will come up with a plan to get out of this terrible situation. Join them next time for the beginning of Act 2.**


	11. Obligate Siblicide

"I suppose you deserve an explanation. Well, we had just been invited to Lynn's preliminary hearing…"

"Judge, I request my client be held on $500,000 dollars bail." The defense attorney argued "She's a first-time offender."

"Well, I think that attempted first-degree murder should be worth more than $500,000 dollars. Prosecution, your counterargument?"

"The people seek remand, your honor." The prosecutor that detective Marshall encountered earlier affirms "The defendant tried to murder her brother in cold blood and likely would have succeeded had the family not intervened."

Luan continues her story.

"It was supposed to be a simple as that. Judge McGowan was just about to remand Lynn, but someone decided to intervene at the last possible second."

"Objection!" Someone shouted

"Who said that?" Judge McGowan asked

"I did, your honor!" Everyone turns to the juror stand, where one of them has stood up in protest. "Neither the prosecution nor defense have any evidence to prove anything one way or the other! Therefore, Lynn is innocent!"

"This is a preliminary hearing, dummy. The investigation is still ongoing."

"Judge McGowan, do I have permission to sue the state for harassment? Prosecutor Savino just called me a dummy! That should count as a terroristic threat to me, even if it was only mildly annoying."

"No, juror #7, but Prosecutor Savino is on thin ice for not following procedure."

"Well if there are no other problems…"

"Wait, I just realized something. Lynn didn't commit the crime, she was just defending herself."

"I fail to see how ambushing someone and attempting to assassinate them in their sleep is "self-defense.""

"No, see Lynn just wants to maintain a perfect win streak. Since Lincoln was the one who broke her streak, she wanted payback for causing her to lose. While this makes her extremely petty, it does not make her a murderer."

"Oh really, and how do you know that Lynn lost a game?"

"Because I was at said game when it happened. I am a huge Lynn Loud fan! I've attended all her games! I tell you, she's going to be the next star athlete!"

"And _**THAT'S**_ the moment that caused the downfall of the Loud house. Seizing his opportunity, defense attorney Mittenthal said the dreaded "M" word."

"I move to declare a mistrial! This juror is clearly biased toward Lynn."

"Agreed, until we find an impartial juror, the motion for a mistrial is granted. But for now, bailiff! Escort juror #7 out of the room."

The bailiff escorts the deranged fan outside the courtroom, but he was able to say a few words before he was forced out.

"Lynn Loud Jr did nothing wrong! Death to Lincoln, and all who oppose her! She will be vindicated!"

The bailiff comes back.

"Add disorderly conduct, disturbing the peace, contempt of court, as well as a terroristic threat charge to him." Judge McGowan added

The flashback ends, leaving us with Luan.

"That mistrial is still ongoing. The reason it's taking so long is that most people are pro Lincoln, pro Lynn, or just hate jury duty enough to get arrested and not go. Since there is no way to make a nonbiased jury, we're deadlocked, both literally and figuratively. That sure was a Lynn-sane litigation, ha-ha, get it?" Luan says halfheartedly, while forcing herself to laugh at her joke

* * *

 **"THAT FUCKER IS GOING TO PAY!"** A shrill shriek booms from across the hall

"Oh boy, it seems like Lori has blown a few fuses…"

Lori gets her military uniform's riding crop and blasts down the hallway! Without so much as a blink, she grabs Lincoln and throws him down the stairs, he wakes up.

"Geeze Lori! What did Lincoln do?"

"He destroyed **MY** half of the room, but of course, he left perfect little Leni's room immaculate! How do I know it was him? Because he left a literal calling card, see!"

Lori shows Luan the calling card. It is indeed, a literal playing card with Lincoln's face on it.

 **"YOU'RE DEAD, LITTLE BRO!"**

Lori converges toward her helpless brother, who's cowering in fear. She's about to strike him, before everyone hears a clapping sound. Lisa descends the stairs while continuing to clap.

"Good, Lori, good. Kill him, kill him now."

Lori hesitates…

"Do it!" Lisa shouts, completing the reference.

"Lincoln, did you trash my room?" Lori speaks to him

"No, why would I do that?"

"Yeah, after all, your half of the room is trashy enough."

Lori glowers at Luan, then to Lisa.

"You were the one that planted the calling card, didn't you?"

"I have no desire to annihilate your room, eldest sister."

"You were trying to frame Lincoln!"

"No, he can't be framed, he's too big!"

"Luan, now's not the time for puns! This is serious!"

"Now, Lori. As per our arrangement. Please, kill Lincoln and end our collective suffering."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, bitch."

Lisa pulls out a remote and presses a button. Lori gets electrocuted.

"See, you're our attack dog now. Now, let's try this again. Attack him, Lori!"

* * *

A faint orange aura dims away

Moonlight is reflected off the windowpanes

It's seems Lincoln's life is finally over

He is filled with _RELIEF_

"Lincoln…"

…

…

…

 _"I'm sorry."_

Lori starts mercilessly striking him down. Lincoln can barely defend against the brutal assault. Lori starts shedding tears.

 **"Effuge!"** Lori manages to eke out in a soft whimper, _"Please…"_

"Yes, finish him!" Lisa squeals in delight

 **"STOP!"**

Everyone looks up and sees that Lynn was the one to intervene.

"Lori! Stop!"

"You don't need to tell me twice…"

"What are you doing?! Lori was just about to kill Lincoln for us!"

"No, I need him for something first."

"What could you possibly need him for?"

* * *

Lynn doesn't react to Lisa's question, instead she gives Lincoln a mouthpiece, which he inserts. With that out of the way, she starts whaling on him until he's nearly a bloodied mess on the floor. Lincoln doesn't know it, but Lynn's holding back. See, every time she hits him she gets more and more energetic, until she can't hold the energy back anymore! She eventually manages to pull it off. She lets off a contented sigh of relief as she finishes. With that, she leaves and heads back into her shared room while the rest of the siblings look on in horror. Meanwhile, in Lynn and Lucy's room…

"You disgust me."

Lynn doesn't care about Lucy's comment. She just needs to settle one more score…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks to Luan, we now know about how Lynn got away scot free in this timeline.**

 **Do you remember the lapel pin Lisa gave to Lori? Well, that was one of her inventions. It has a microphone inside it so that Lisa can hear whatever Lori is saying. It also allows Lisa to electrocute her when she doesn't follow commands. Lori also can't call Bobby for help (not that he'd be able to do anything) since Lisa also wiretapped her phone. If Lori tries to remove the pin, it will shock her. Lisa can also set the voltage and amperage higher if she wants to. Just 1 amp is enough to short circuit Lori's heart, so she tries to just use volts. Lincoln also lets Lori beat him up, partially because he's too weak to fight back, and partially because by him getting beat to death, he spares Lori from hers. Such a good brother...even if he doesn't have a choice in the matter this time. Lori clearly doesn't want to hurt Lincoln, seeing as she's CRYING while being forced to whip him, as well as vainly saying "effuge", which is her commanding/begging him to run away before she can hurt him. Unfortunately, Lisa can speak Latin. The name of the invention? It's the Operant Conditioning Hijacker, or OCH, if you prefer.**

 **You guys thought Lynn was starting to show some progress toward repairing the bonds with her siblings? Well I hate to remind you that Lynn is still the main villain of this story. Sure, she was pulling punches on her brother, but that's only because she wants him to last as long as possible so she can literally get off on the pain she's inflicting on him. It was hot for her, and disturbing for everyone else.**


	12. Our Plan

**"LINKY!"**

"Quick, get him to my room!"

Footsteps are heard.

"Ok, now you start to heal his wounds while I provide moral support."

A few of the sisters head into the room to discuss what they should do next.

"What should we do now?"

"I don't think we should stay here, it's dangerous for everyone, especially our brother."

"But what can we do, run away? Lynn could call the cops to track us down."

"Not to mention Lisa chipped us, so we can never escape her sight…"

"Well, this can't go on. What do you two think?"

"I think I know a safehouse we can use as our base of operations…though, I don't think they have enough room for all of us."

"Ok, I think I know who you're talking about. But there's one problem."

"What is it, sis?"

"If we move Lincoln, everyone will notice he's gone! Lynn would send out a citywide manhunt to find him!"

The rest of the sisters look on in anger, for they know this fact is true.

"So, what now?! If we leave him here, he will most certainly be killed!"

"We don't have much of a choice. Our small group will relocate to the safehouse. They may not be able to handle 11 of us, but what about three of us? Me, Luna and Leni, specifically."

What? So, you're going to leave us behind?!"

"Someone has to make sure that Lincoln is still alive. That will be your job, Lola."

Lola has an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ok, but should we be really saying our plan in front of her?"

* * *

The screen pans to show that Lori was in the room the entire time. She seems distracted about something, though I can't imagine why…Leni goes over to console her.

"Hey, you ok, Lori?"

"No, I'm not! Did you even **SEE** what just happened a few minutes ago?"

"What, you lashing out at Lincoln, both figuratively and literally? Yes, we all did."

"Do you really want to forgive a monster like me?"

"Yes."

"Did I hear that right? You said you'd forgive someone who would beat our brother to death? What is wrong with you?!"

"You're missing a key component of the puzzle, Lori. Lisa manipulated you into doing it by using a series of controlled shocks to condition you to be an attack dog, so to speak."

"That still doesn't justify what I did! I'm no better than the other 3 members!"

Lori goes back to wallowing in her own self-pity, while Leni looks concerned for her older sister.

"Back to our plan, I need to get Lincoln's ARGGH! walkie talkie to notify our inside man on what's happening. But the way to Lincoln's room is heavily guarded. Lynn wants to preserve the room as a sort of tribute to Lincoln, while Lisa waits for Lincoln to die so she can repurpose the room for her own desires."

"Good luck!"

* * *

Luan sneaks across the DMZ like hallway, passing her room, then sidling across the wall next to Lynn and Lucy's room while camouflaged. She overhears a conversation.

"I'm just saying that no sane person would masturbate to the pain they've inflicted on their own brother."

"What's your point, Luce?"

"That you are a sexual sadist."

"One problem with your theory, I don't feel that way toward Lincoln. Besides, that's disgusting."

"The internet doesn't seem to care."

"Yeah, they love you and Linc more than me and Linc, your logic backfired, boom!"

Luan tries to sneak across the doorway while Lucy is distracting Lynn. She succeeds and hides inside Lola's room. Lisa comes out of her room and utters something in profound verbosity.

"Youngest sibling, I am unable to postulate why you would willingly consume semiliquid Gallus Gallus ova albumen and vitellus, and why you're infatuated with its consistency. Being the second smartest sibling, you should know that devouring semi-cooked ova will cause food poisoning and will inoculate you with the deadly bacterium Salmonella enterica, not only that, the bacteria causes salmonellosis."

"Goo-goo gooey!" Lily chipperly responds

"Sigh, why do I even bother…"

Lisa leaves to willfully prepare salmonella laden semi-cooked eggs to please her baby sister, despite all of the negative health risks.

Seizing her chance, Luan enters Lincoln's room and searches for Lincoln's walkie talkie. She finds it and takes it back to the safe zone.

* * *

"Ok, here goes nothing." Luan says as she tunes into a certain frequency.

"Clyde? Do you copy?"

"Lincoln? Is Lori on the line?"

Clyde nosebleeds from the other side of the transmission, thinking it's the love of his life. It wasn't.

"No, Clyde! It's me, Luan! Look, is it ok if we can come over to your house for a while?"

"No way! My dads still have PTSD from the last time you guys came over!"

"Don't worry, all 11 of us won't swarm your house. Right now, it's just going to be me, Luna and Leni! Though that number might rise in the future, so…"

"Fine, but can you tell Lincoln I'm worried about him? He hasn't shown up for school in over 2 weeks!"

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell him."

The transmission ends.

Luan goes over to Lincoln and delivers Clyde's message. Lincoln acknowledges he received the message, despite being barely conscious.

"Ok, I took care of everything. We'll walk on over to the McBride's, so if you want to bring a few things, do so now. But only like 2 items at the most. We don't want to get kicked out **AGAIN**."

The first 3 defectors grab a few things and leave just as the sun sets. They manage to make it over to Clyde's house at early evening.

"Welcome, you three. Make yourselves at home."

Oh, he has no idea how true that's going to be…


	13. Training Day

"Hey guys, I'm going to be training for an off-season baseball game, Lori's in charge, I'll see you later, bye!"

Lynn leaves, while Lori begins to patrol the hallway. Lisa comes out and reminds her about something.

"Don't forget who's **REALLY** in control here."

Lisa then shocks her again.

"My invention, the Operant Conditioning Hijacker, will condition you to carry out our will. If not, then you'll get shocked. So, make it easier on yourself and just follow our orders."

"Damn you all!"

"Sigh, don't you ever learn?" Lisa sighs as she shocks Lori with a 1000V shock "And it's " _Domhnall_.""

Lori is forced to back off thanks to the discharge. Lisa laughs sadistically as she orates a speech inspired by one of her heroes, which was inspired by one of the people she despises.

"May 20, 2017 is the end of the Loud house's facade. The end of a boy that acquiesced his entire family to disorder. At this very moment, in a house far from here, the fractured bonds of Covalence have lied to the rest of our siblings, while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Lincoln Loud. These inventions that I have built, on which we stand, will bring an end to the defectors, to their cherished hope. All remaining siblings will bow to the Totalitarcy, and will remember this as the last day of the era of Lincoln Loud!"

Lisa is proud of herself that she remembered most of that speech. She congratulates herself by performing a Nazi salute (though, she doesn't know that).

* * *

"Ok, I just need to train harder. Let's go."

The pitching machine fires baseballs out like a machine gun.

"One, two, three…"

Lynn keeps track of how many she's hit.

"Sixty-four, Sixty-five, Sixty-six."

She continues knocking those baseballs into the metal cage of the batting box. Eventually, the pitching machine runs out of baseballs.

"Wow, 88/100. Nice! Now what should I work on next…?"

* * *

Lisa walks into Lincoln's room. She sees that Lola is guarding him.

"Glorious founder, what are you doing next to that despicable tyrant?"

"Making sure he's healed up after…oh, I don't know… Lori and Lynn almost succeeding in murdering him." Lola rebukes

"You know what, I think you deserve a reward for working so hard."

"What are you talking about?"

"I managed to get you a pass to the Royal Woods Day Spa. It's yours."

" **EEEK!** Thank you, Lis…" Lola realizes something fishy is going on "Wait a minute, If I'm gone, who will protect Linky from his would-be assassins?"

"Uh, Lucy would." Lisa hastily responds

…

…

…

"Hmm…Lucy is into some pretty morbid stuff. She could use Lincoln as a ritualistic sacrifice to summon a demon into the real world. But…she is the one that Lincoln cares about the most. I guess I can trust Lucy to look after him while I'm gone."

"Yes, now hurry up, that pass is only good for today."

"Ok, thanks Lisa." Lola chimes as she leaves to go to the spa.

"No, Lola." Lisa adjusts her glasses, giving off a reflective glint. "Thank **YOU**."

* * *

Lynn is seen running around some bases on a baseball field.

"4 minutes?! Weak! I need to be faster!"

She keeps trying, trying to shave of a few seconds each time.

"3:50"

"3:24"

"3:00"

"2:42"

"2:36"

"2:17"

"2:09"

"2:08"

"Ah, 2 minutes and 8 seconds should be fast enough to run all 4 bases. Next, is fielding practice and special pitches. I know just who to call."

* * *

Lincoln wakes up under the knife…well, scalpel, in his case. Lisa is busy dissecting him as a form of medical torture.

"Ah, you've woken up. Well don't worry. You may not have been useful to anyone before. But at least you'll be useful to people now. Small warning, these procedures will result in your death, but such is the course of science."

"FX! What about FX!?" (Ethics! What about ethics!?) Lily yells at her

"Ethics?! That's just a social construct holding back the advent of science, youngest sibling. Ethics is a detriment to scientific research. My personal hero doesn't let "ethics" ruin his pursuit of science. No, he mutilated his test subjects for science and we'd do well to learn from him! Lincoln, you will be just another subject for us. Beginning primary experiment…in 30 minutes."

Lisa leaves to prepare for the experiment.

* * *

After practicing fielding pop fly's, sac fly's and line drives, Lynn and her team disperse for the odd pitches practice.

"Ok Margo, throw any random pitch and I'll try to hit it!" Lynn shouts out

Margo nods and throws a series of pitches.

Lynn manages to hit the fastball, slider and changeup; She misses the curveball, screwball and knuckleball.

"Ok, it seems like you're having trouble with the curved pitches."

"I see; Throw more of those, then!"

Margo does so…after a few minutes, Lynn manages to hit approximately 77% of all the curved pitches!

"I think we're ready for a rematch, right gals?"

 **"RIGHT!"** The rest of the team bellows in response

"They caught us off guard last time, but now, we'll be ready for them."

Lynn leaves and begins to head back home.

* * *

"Ah, this feels so good! But I really should get back home. Linky must be worried about me."

Lola arrives back home and sees that the hidden cameras are monitoring her closer than normal.

"You wish you could see me." Lola scoffs as she destroys two of the cameras

She looks in Lincoln's room and sees he's not in there. A wave of panic begins to flood over her.

"Oh, no! Linky! I'll bet my shiniest tiara Lisa has him held hostage! Don't worry big brother, I'll get you out of there!"

Lola approaches Lisa's room and sees that she has installed a security system just like Lori's.

"What could the passcode be…"

Lola has a flashback to Lincoln reading a comic book.

"Hey, Linky. What are you doing?"

"Reading this _Star Wars_ supplemental novel. It's about a _First Order_ stormtrooper that will do anything to get to the top, even backstabbing her closest allies. Actually, she reminds me of you…though, you're not **AS** evil as her."

"Gee thanks…"

"One of the people she backstabbed was a general named _Brendol Hux_. She killed him using a Parnassos beetle whose toxic bite liquifies people from the inside out so that no corpse would be left behind."

The flashback ends.

"Ah ha! Thanks, Linky! I guess your sci-fi addiction was good for something after all!"

Lola types the name into the security system.

B-R-E-N-D-O-L

"Access denied. One chance left before immediate termination. 3 minutes remaining…"

"Uh, what else could it be?"

Lola has a memory of what had happened before she left. Lisa was reciting a speech. A speech orated by…

"General Hux! But what is his first name?!"

Another memory, this one was from when Lincoln came back home after watching _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_.

"Oh man, that was awesome! That speech General Hux gave sent chills down my spine. But his first name is so badass that you can't forget it! What was it again? Armitage, I believe…"

Lola tries to type the code into the system.

A-R-M-I-T-A-G-E

"Access code accepted, welcome back, Lisa."

Lola sees Lincoln, bloodied and slightly disfigured from Lisa's torture.

"Lincoln, I'll get you out of here!"

"No, don't! Save yourself! She's coming back!" Lincoln warns

Just as he had said, Lisa starts to come back. Lola has 2 options. She can pull off a daring escape, or she can hide, wait for Lisa to leave, then break Lincoln out. Oh, but she'd better hurry up…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **"Don't forget who's REALLY in control here." Lisa says manically as she shocks Lori for her disobedience yet again**

 **"No, I WON'T be controlled by you anymore!" Lori shrieks as she frantically tries to pull of the OCH off of her tanktop, absorbing all the electrical discharges coming off of it**

 **"Ok, maybe a 100 million volt shock will teach you to not to mess with me!" Lisa says as she cranks up the voltage**

 **ZZZZAAAAPPPP!**

 **As electrical sparks are arcing all around Lori, creating a stunningly beautiful display of pain, Lori doesn't bellow out from the near fatal shocks...no, she's remained calm and collected throughout the duration of the electrocution.**

 **"WHA...?! How?! You should be dead! That should have been way more than 1 ampere of electricity! Your heart should have stopped!" Lisa cries out in disbelief**

 **"You forgot to factor in 1 major variable into your equation, doctor. By shocking me so many times, I've become slightly resistant to electricity!"**

 **Lori opens up the palm of her hand to show that she pulled off the OCH. She throws it down and smashes it under her foot.**

 **"Now..."**

 **"I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!"**

 **Lori charges at Lisa. The screen cuts to the 3 defectors eating a snack at the McBride's house. It shows a close up of Luan eating those peanut butter celery sticks. A devastatingly audible crunch is heard once Luan bites down on her snack. The scene cuts to an injured Lisa lying on the floor.**

 **This is what would have happened in the original version of this chapter. It was cut out because it would have been a major plot point which, when coupled with the Lola plot point later on in the chapter, would have clashed. Lola's subplot was the more important of the 2, so it stayed. While the Lori subplot was shortened.**

 **Also, when Lisa says Domhnall, she's pronouncing it wrong. She's pronouncing it "Dom-in-all", but as the man himself Domhnall Gleeson said, it's pronounced "Donal".**

 **Next time on Blut Befleckt Kreuz, we see the bad ending.**


	14. The Angel's Resurrection (Bad Ending)

Lola decides to hide in the closet and wait for Lisa to leave. Lisa climbs up the stairs and notices 2 of her hidden security cameras are destroyed.

"Hmm… something is amiss here…I'd better check up on my prisoner."

Lisa heads toward her room and sees that the security system is disabled.

"How could anyone guess that password?! I'll need to reset it as soon as I find out who did this!"

Lisa goes over to Lincoln to inflict more torture on him, but hears a quavering coming from her closet. She decides to go over and check on it. Inside, Lola knows she's going to be caught, so she cocks her fists back, ready to fight!

Lisa opens the door and…

 **THWACK!**

Lola delivers a fierce jab towards her. She tries to escape, but Lisa stops her!

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Where do you think, away from here?! The plan failed, the mission is aborted."

"Are you trying to tell me you wanted to rescue that philistine? Ha, that's better than some of Luan's jokes! We both know you hold a high abhorrence toward Lincoln, so why would you rescue him? If anything, you should leave him to die."

Lola becomes angry as she stares at Lisa with a scornful glower.

* * *

"Look, because you've done so much for us from the past, I'd be willing to forgive your crime. I'm sure Lynn would agree, too. Look, just leave, and we'll both pretend this never happened."

" **NO WAY!** Not after what you've done! You've mutilated our precious Linky for your own twisted "experiments". I've been complacent for far too long, Lana has shown me what I needed to do all this time…I've been ignoring it for far too long, but now…I'm going to do what I should have done 6 years ago!"

"Promote Lincoln as the new manager of the _Krusty Krab 2_?" Lisa says with a dry, sardonically cynical tone

"No! **PROTECT** Lincoln! Protect him from people like you and Lynn!"

"What about yourself, Lola? He needs protection from your violent tantrums." Lisa shoots back

"Look I'm no angel…"

"Isn't that the truth?" Lisa interjects

"But…Lana made me want to be a better person, and…I want to change."

Lisa gives a solemn sigh.

"Well, Firebrand…you really are just like your twin sister, aren't you? I wanted to give you a chance to leave, since you were the one to start the Lincoln Torture Squad."

"I disbanded it after Lynn went rogue."

"Sure, the Trinity Of Violence is defunct, but now, the Totalitarcy rises from the remnants of the TOV! Just like how the First Order has risen from the ashes of the _Galactic Empire_! And, just like the First Order, the Totalitarcy will annihilate the remnants of the Fractured Bonds! You see, Lynn's murder attempt on Lincoln has really strained all of our siblings' relationships with one another. There are breaks…but if it were to be completely shattered, then no one will have the morale to oppose us! We will have total house-wide control, and no one can stop us!"

"But what about you, Lisa? You were a member of Covalence!"

Lisa scoffs at her rebuttal.

"Pshaw, the only thing I cared about was Lana. But now that she's gone, I'm a free agent, not on anyone's side. Not a member of Covalence, not a member of the Trinity, just a free agent left to their own devices, just like what happened with Lynn once you dismantled the Trinity."

Lola has a pensive look on her face.

"Enough of that tangent. You totally blew it, you've totally screwed yourself!" Lisa mocks "If you want to be reunited with your precious Linky, I'd be happy to oblige!"

"Lola! Escape! Save yourself, don't worry about me!"

"No, Linky! I won't run away! I'll save you…or…"

…

…

…

"I'll die with you."

"How admirable, but ultimately foolish." Lisa electrocutes Lola and straps her to an operating table, similar to Lincoln's.

"You know, my hero had a fascination with blue-eyed, blond-haired twins. It's such a shame that you wanted to throw your life away from it. It hurts me internally that I have to disfigure such a beautiful face…oh well, this is what you wanted, Lola."

Lisa begins her experiment. We don't see it, but we see her final reports on the matter.

* * *

 _ **24 Mai 2017, 10:00 PM CETZ**_

 _ **Großkanzler Goebbels, Ich tat es. Auch wenn Sie schon seit 1 Mai 1945 tot, Ich bin einer der wenigen, die noch folgt ihre regel. Ich helfe dem Deutschen Reich mit seine medizinischen forschung. Ich helfe Arzt Mengele mit seiner verstümmelung, ich meine, medizinische experimente. Großkanzler, Ich bitte um vergebung, für eines unserer opfer, ich meine, patienten, ist eine schöne blauäugige, blond haarig, sechs jahre altes mädchen. Sie ist ein mitglied unsere perfekten rasse, aber sie sympathisieren mit dem feind, also was tun wir?**_

 _ **24 Mai 2017, 10:30 PM CETZ**_

 _ **Wir haben beschlossen, das experiment fortzusetzen, Großkanzler. Ich begann indem ich ihre glieder trennte und eine von jedem verpflanzte. Lincoln hat eine von Lola's armen und beinen, und umgekehrt. Obgleich, ich musste einige änderungen vornehmen, um sicherzustellen, dass Lincoln's körperteile zu Lola anfügen würden, und umgekehrt. Immerhin, wie könnte ein sechs jahre altes verwenden ein elf jahre altes glied, oder umgekehrt? Nächstes, entfernte ich chirurgisch Lincoln's linkes auge und Lola's rechtes auge und fügte ihre augen in die augenhöhle der entgegengesetzten empfänger ein. Mit der zeit wird es nachjustieren. Obwohl ich den optischen nerv an den augapfel nähen musste. Kein problem für einen wissenschaftler meines kalibers. Ich weiß, dass Herr Mengele liebt heterochromia, so dass ich künstlich schuf es, durch die wissenschaft! Schließlich, und ich weiß, Sie denken, diese grenzt an folter, Großkanzler, aber ich habe auch ihre reproduktive organe transplantiert. Ja, es ist sowohl stören und amüsant, aber ich transplantiert Lincoln's penis an zu Lola. Ich musste natürlich Lola es gesamte Becken für diese zu entfernen, um zu arbeiten, aber oh naja. Nicht nur habe ich Transplantation Lola es vagina an zu Lincoln, musste ich auch machen ihn noch weiblicher. Sie sehen, Lola's Brüste haben sich noch nicht voll entwickelt, da sie nur sechs ist. Also, ich bin unfähig, eine brustamputation auf sie für die transplantation durchzuführen. Glücklicherweise habe ich einen sicherungsplan. Ich habe eine flasche östrogen in Lincoln zu pumpen, um brustwachstum auf ihn zu erleichtern. Das labor, mit dem ich arbeite, sagte, ich könnte es haben, da sie es nicht mehr brauchten, also benutzte ich es auf ihn. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, das zählt als reproduktive verstümmelung, aber ich bin sicher, es ist in ordnung. Denn wer kümmert sich um ethik, wenn es in den weg der wissenschaft?!**_

 _ **25 Mai 2017, 1:39 AM CETZ**_

 _ **Großkanzler, es ist fertig. Ich habe Josef ihre namen erzählt. Sie sind Alex und Linka. Sie sind nicht androgynen, sie sind nicht zwitter, sie sind nicht transsexuelle, Sie sind anomal.**_

The two anomalies recover from their torture. Lisa gives them a mirror. They gaze at their reflections. The one Lisa dubs "Linka" speaks first.

"What have you done to us? We're freaks!"

"I simply took the best aspects of Lola and merged them onto you, sixth eldest sister."

"Why would you do that?"

"For research. Now, I'll release you into the world and see how many people will haze you, and make you outcasts. Best get ready for school." Lisa chuckles maliciously

 _ **28 Mai 2017, 2:00 AM CETZ**_

 _ **Etwas seltsames passiert ist. Sie sind entwickelnde eine ableger persönlichkeit. Alex ist so ungezogen wie Lana geworden, aber sie hat immer noch den wunsch, in schönheitswettbewerben zu konkurrieren. Es scheint, dass die Lola persönlichkeit kämpft noch für die kontrolle. Wie für Linka, hat Sie sich für mehr weibliche dinge interessiert, aber sie hat immer noch fetzen von Lincoln's ursprüngliche persönlichkeit. Da sie immer noch genießt nachhilfelehrerin Alex auf, wie Sie Ihre lieblings-video-spiele zu spielen, und das lesen von comic-bücher in ihrer unterwäsche. Könnten die neuen und alten persönlichkeiten fusionieren?!**_

 _ **28 Mai 2017, 9:36 AM CETZ**_

 _ **Oh dear, es scheint, die anomalien gefunden meine zyanid-pille flasche. Sie sowohl haben verschluckt hälfte der flasche. Die anomalien sind tot. Wiederhole, die anomalien sind tot. Großkanzler, ich habe sie versagt. Wir konnten keine nützlichen informationen aus dem experiment ableiten. Aber zumindest gibt es eine gute sache, die aus ihm kam. Lincoln loud ist tot. Er wird unsere familie nicht mehr unterdrücken...**_

And so, the story ends. The Totalitarcy has won. Lincoln Loud is dead, the resistance has been crushed, all the siblings have been brought back under the iron fisted rule of Lynn. The Loud house has been lost.

…

…

…

Forever.

("But what if…it didn't happen this way…?")

* * *

 **Author's Note: Lisa might not be able to speak German, but that doesn't mean she can write it! The "final reports" she writes are quite disturbing if you can understand German. This chapter solidifies that the person Lisa idolizes is none other than the infamous eugenesist, Josef Mengele. He's well known for the disturbing experiments which I call Project A-TMES (Pronounced "A Teams"). It stands for Auschwitz-Twin Mutilation Eugenics Suffering. It also fits because the Nazis were trying to make A-Teams of Aryan Übermensches. Mengele was known for doing some really disturbing stuff during A-TMES, like getting body parts from people already executed by der Reich, so that he could study them. He also exsanguinated a twin to near death while pumping all of the blood into the other twin, pouring chemicals into their eyes to try to synthetically create blue eyes, injecting them with random diseases to monitor the effects they cause, performing various -ectomies WA (without anesthesia), and murdered some of them to study what happens to their corpses after death. There's also a rumor that he once got frustrated studying someone's eye, so he just tore it out of his patient's eye socket to be processed later, but that could just be an attempt to vilify an already evil man even further.**

 **Thankfully, science has evolved massively since 1945, so Lisa doesn't need to recreate Mengele's experiments, as science has already done so in a more ethical way. But Lisa admires Mengele for his LACK OF ETHICS. Lisa views ethics as a constraint on science, and admires Mengele not because he was a Nazi, but because of his contributions to science, even if he got his results in...less than moral ways...**

 **In the original draft of this story, Lisa also tried to get into the eugenics game by trying to turn Lincoln into an Übermensch. Like Mengele, she tried to dye Lincoln's irises blue by pouring the chemical bromothymol blue into his eyes. Naturally, since it is an acid, all it did was burn Lincoln's eyes and turn them red, not blue. Next, she tried to give him blond hair by creating a genome profile of Lincoln and Lola, isolating the specific deoxyribonucleic phosphate sequence that gives Lola her luscious blond hair, copying said sequence, going into Lincoln's genome profile, DELETING the sequence that gives him his signature white hair and replacing it with Lola's DNA sequence. She also shaved him bald, so that the next time his hair grows back, it will be blond and not some mixture of white and yellow. As for eyes...Lisa can't figure that one out. She thought about genome editing, but for eyes, you can't exactly "delete" that section of DNA. Because even if she did, Lincoln would have the same iris color! If she added Lola's, it might give Lincoln heterochromia, and we know a certain Nazi doctor that would have loved to study heterochromia...**

 **Lisa formats her reports in German. I mean, the date is formatted as it would be if someone was in Germany, that being day, month, year, as well as the time being in CETZ, or Central European Time Zone. Though most people just shorten it to Central European Time (CET). It is also written entirely in German, complete with diaereses (or umlauts).**

 **Lisa's obsession with the Reich is borderline obsessive. She considers Paul Goebbels the one true grand chancellor of Germany, even though she acknowledged he's been dead since May 1, 1945. She even says she helps Dr. Mengele with his experiments, despite him also being dead since February 7, 1979, drowning in a resort town in Brazil after suffering a stroke. Though Lisa might be saying she's continuing his work for him. Not only that, she follows the Nazi Germany unspoken rule of always carrying a cyanide pill with you in case something goes wrong.**

 **Why does Lisa have a bottle of cyanide pills? In case she ever gets too stressed out she can just pop a pill and not worry anymore. Well not anymore, since Linka and Alex each took half the pill bottle. They took 12 cyanide pills all at once! At least they died holding each other's hands in comfort...**

 **Also, this is just supplemental context data, but yes, Chandler and his posse did mock Linka and Alex. Linka did become a big sister by defending Alex from them, but they're still considered freaks by that punk and his friends. The citizens of Royal Woods either notice them as an ordinary younger brother and older sister, or they just try to stay away from them. Lisa's hypothesis that the experiment would make them outcasts is proven to be true.**

 **Now that we have seen the darkest outcome, let's see what happens if Lola attempts to rescue her brother with a daring escape.**


	15. His Pink Savior

Lola knows what she has to do. With no time to lose, she pulls Lincoln off of Lisa's torture table and drags him to her room. She closes the door and scans the room for the one threat to her escape, security camera 08. She knows it exists because Lisa showed them her monitors during one of Luan's April Fool's day escapades.

"Where is that security camera?"

She finds it sequestered in the inseams of the ceiling. Using her tiara like a boomerang, she throws it directly at camera 08, shattering it! It may have sent some footage back to Lisa, but at least it won't show their escape! The destroyed camera falls to the ground, along with Lola's tiara.

"Come on Linky, there's not much time! We can't escape using the front door, Lisa has the perimeter densely packed with security cameras! We're going to have to go out the window!"

"Wait, what?!"

"It's the only way to avoid being spotted! Do you want to continue to be tortured?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. I put a trampoline under my room's window, so you won't crash to the ground."

Lola opens the window and throws Lincoln outside. He lands on the trampoline. Lola follows suit. Once both of them are outside, Lola carries him to the garage where her toy car is. Surprisingly, it still works! But someone has defaced Lola's license plate from CYA to CYKA. It's not even in Cyrillic, like it should be, but in English.

"Cyka? It's supposed to be "C ya", as in "See you."

While they don't know what that word means, the audience does and this is a very accurate description of how Lola acts. Well, if the siblings think Lola is vindictive already, well then, Lola will be happy to show them how far she can really go with her spiteful attitude!

* * *

She puts Lincoln in the passenger seat and drives off to the McBride's house, where the rest of the defectors have moved their base of operations. On the way there, Lincoln talks to her.

"Lola, why did you come back for me?"

"Because I care about you, Linky!"

""Care about me?" When have you ever cared about **ME!?** You only care about yourself!" Lincoln rebukes, unfortunately for him, Lola has several instances to counter him

"So, me buying you those 2000 thread count red undies doesn't count? Neither does me taking the blame for all the stuff **YOU GUYS** did which got me grounded for a month ("It should have been longer, with all the hijinks the Loud siblings get into")? Or how about the time I made 32 pizzas (16 pepperoni, 16 pineapple) for our family because I felt bad for ruining the family's library reading challenge to go to Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza?" Lola counters

"For all I know, this could be leverage for you to extort stuff out of us later on when you need to."

"Do you really think that I'm that heartless?!"

"I guess that depends if you really want to be manipulative in the current moment or not. But, it's very hard to tell if you care about anyone. Maybe you're just really good at masquerading your true emotions."

…

…

…

"Truth be told, I thought you wanted me dead right from the start, Lola."

"What makes you say that?"

"You single me out as the lightning rod for everything that happens around here! You're the **ONLY** one who complains about me reading comics in my undies! The other sisters don't really care when I do it, but when you see it, you get more triggered than a rapid firing machine gun!"

"To be fair, it's really gross when you do that."

"It makes me feel comfortable, okay?!"

…

…

…

"Well, I have another tangent to discuss. While you were pulling off your daring escape, you set me on your bed, despite knowing I'm bleeding to death. You'd have a hissy fit seeing your loser brother defile your 777 thread count pillows and 999 thread count blanket by bleeding on it, so why haven't you tried murdering me, just like all the other members of the Totalitarcy?"

"Because I work for Luan, not Lynn."

"Wait, **YOU** are a defector?"

"I'm her second in command!"

"Wait, I thought Luna was her second in command."

"No, she's a support member."

"Why aren't you taking me to the hospital?"

"Because, it's far away and you'd bleed out before the doctors tried to prep you for ER treatment. Or worse, you'd bleed out and die en route to the hospital. Not even making it to the front door. I'll take you to Luan, she'll know what to do!"

Lola and Lincoln arrive at the McBride's residence, where all of the other sisters are waiting.

* * *

"Lori? How did you get here?"

"I snuck outside while Lisa was distracted doing something. I knew Lisa's security code and grabbed Lily before we escaped through my bedroom window. I also managed to pry that electric monitoring pin off of me and destroy it."

"Well, that explains why Lily wasn't there. But what about you, Lucy?"

"I just walked over here."

"Does anyone know where Clyde is?"

"He's in his room, we had to prevent the cycle of Clyde seeing Lori, getting a nosebleed, passing out, waking up, seeing Lori again, and the cycle repeats for as long as Lori is here."

"He's lost a lot of blood. Are you sure we can't go to the hospital?"

"No, he's already lost too much. If we went, he'd exsanguinate before we'd reach the hospital entrance."

"Do we have a cauterizer to seal the gashes?"

"No."

"What about using a lighter?"

"No, that would leave ashes. That would just make him die from an infection, alongside the problem of him bleeding out."

* * *

Lincoln notices all the sisters discussing his plight. But all 7 of them know…it's too late. Attempting to go to the hospital now is a futile attempt. But at least the ones who care about him are by his side till the very end (except Lana, but she's in quite a predicament, which Lincoln knows about).

"Lori? Do you still think I'm a good brother?"

"Yes, you've done so much for this family…we are eternally grateful."

"Leni, I know you got your driving license. That's amazing news! Maybe you can drive Lola to her pageants, Lucy to the cemetery, Luan to her gigs for Funny Business and Luna to her rehearsals."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Lori, you won't sabotage her attempts like last time, right?!" Lincoln says, miffed, still in disbelief that Lori is selfish enough to give Leni purposefully bad instructions just so she'd feel needed

Lori has an imagine spot of that clip in " _No Free Rides_ ", where SpongeBob accidently kills everyone with his negligent driving, the only difference is that she imagines Leni's face superimposed onto SpongeBob's.

"Sure…I won't…" Lori says with unease

"Luna, how are your new tracks coming along?"

"Rockin', little bro! I think they're almost ready…"

"Amazing!"

…

…

…

"Lola?"

"Yes, Linky?"

"I think…maybe you're right?"

"Of course, I am! But…about what?"

"That I'd be more helpful to you if you threw me into the incinerator. At least then I'd be keeping you warm. Preferably, you said you'd throw me in there alive so that you can hear my sounds of suffering."

The rest of the sisters give a cold, unfeeling glare to Lola.

"Linky, I never said that!"

"No, but you wanted Lisa to shove me into a spring lock suit. And being immolated by furnace is marginally less painful than being crushed by a failing spring lock suit."

"I said that as a snide joke."

"Yeah, well we didn't laugh then, and we won't laugh now. Leave the joke making to the professionals." Luan interjects

"Lucy, are people still ignoring you?"

"No. But now people are crowding me. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh."

"I know they mean well, but I want some alone time, too."

"Seems like you understand my pain."

Lily ambles over to Lincoln, and begins to panic!

"Inkin, Yore leading! U need two stop hemrigging blud from thos lasserations!" (Lincoln, you're bleeding! You need to stop hemorrhaging blood from those lacerations!)

"We can't seal the gashes. We don't have a cauterizer."

Lily looks confusedly.

"Don't worry, Lily. I'll be alright. I have all of you by my side." Lincoln assures Lily, despite the fact everyone else knows he's going to die soon

"I wuv u, Yincoln…" (I love you, Lincoln…)

"I love you too, Lily."

Luan walks over to Lincoln.

"So, I guess this is it, Lincoln?"

"I believe so…" Lincoln looks over despondently

Luan starts to tear up.

"Don't cry, Luan. There's one more surprise I have left to give you."

"What is it?"

Lincoln reaches over…and kisses Luan, on the lips, leaving everyone shocked!

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you."

Luan looks at him, confused.

"Anyway, there's one more thing I want you to do."

"What?"

"Restore the Loud house back to the way it was before the March 13 debacle. We need the Loud house to be a better place, for all of us."

"Sure."

…

…

…

"Anything for you, Linc."

"As for me, I have one last thing I have to do…"

Lincoln says something to Luan.

"Mia sorella…"

…

…

…

"Keep them safe, ok?"

"You have my word."

* * *

With that, Lincoln succumbs to the exsanguination. He is now officially dead. The 7 sisters present begin bawling their eyes out.

"This is the way the world ends; Not with a bang, but a whimper." Lucy quotes while crying internally

"There's only one thing left to do now." Lori declares, while trying to hold back a stream of tears. She takes out her cellphone and calls someone

"Mom, dad? It literally happened. Our brother has died! We…we're coming back to deliver his corpse to you."

Tis a sad day for the Loud house indeed. Now that Lincoln is dead, what will happen now? Can the tyrants be overthrown? Does Luan have some sort of plan to help Lincoln? We can only hope for it.


	16. The Rematch

Across town, we see that Lynn is preparing for a rematch against the Daisy Hill Daisies. Miraculously, they agreed to said rematch since they're off season, too. Last time these teams played against one another, Lynn should have held the line with the score at 3-0, but she gave up 4 runs at the last possible moment, allowing them to snipe victory as well as knock the Royal Woods Squirrels off their top seed placement. The day that this happened? March 13, 2017. Lynn goes over to the other team for the obligatory pre-game salutations.

"You won't beat us this time!" Lynn asserts

"Oh really? You aren't the only one whose been training for this rematch! We won't let you guys get an early lead like last time!"

"With no distractions, winning against you should be easy!"

* * *

With the trash talk over, the game begins! In the top of the 1st inning, Lynn hits a double, with another player hitting a single. The fielder outs the runner on first, but Lynn advances to 3rd base. Next player hits a line drive to center field, which allows Lynn to score, and the other player to advance to 3rd! The next player hits the ball right back to the shortstop, immediately outing themselves and the runner on third, who tried to steal home. Score is 1-0.

Bottom of the 1st; The opposing batter hit a sac fly to deep right field, and was caught immediately. Next person got struck out, and finally, the last person tried bunting, but was thrown out at 2nd base. Score is 1-0.

Top of the 2nd; The player hits what should have been a homerun, but the deep center fielder caught it before it could sail across the fence! Next player, bunts and makes it to 1st. Next player hits a pop fly, which allowed the Daisies to oust both players! Score is 1-0.

Bottom of the 2nd; The opposing batter this time hits a triple, while the next player drives him in with a sac fly! Next player strikes out, and the player after that pop fly's, which allows the runner on 2nd to get ousted. Score is tied at 1-1.

Top of the 3rd; The Squirrel's eighth player is up and they pop fly. Their ninth player is Margo, who is probably the only competent player besides Lynn on their team. She hits a double. Lynn is the next to bat, but she strikes out, since the shortstop was abusing her curved pitch weakness! Their second player manages to also hit a double, allowing Margo to score another point, but they get thrown out at 2nd. Score is 2-1.

Bottom of the 3rd; The opposing team's eighth batter tries to bunt, but gets thrown out. Their ninth sac fly's, but no one was able to capitalize on it. And their first batter got struck out. Score is 2-1.

Top of the 4th; The Daisies were able to hold the line, striking out 2 batters and throwing out a runner on 3rd. Score is 2-1.

Bottom of the 4th; The Squirrels counter by doing the same, since 2 of their batters pop flied, while one got struck out! Score is 2-1.

Top of the 5th; Their sixth player manages a line drive to triple, while their seventh drives him in. The eighth bunted, while the seventh tries to steal second. Both of them were thrown out. Margo struck out. Score is 3-1.

Bottom of the 5th; Their fifth batter managed to hit a home run! Unlike the last time a home run attempt was hit, no one caught the ball! That was the highlight of this inning as their sixth was struck out, seventh was thrown out, and eighth pop fly's. Score is 3-2.

Top of the 6th; Lynn pop fly's, their second runner hits a single, their third sac fly's, their fourth strikes out, leaving them unable to capitalize. Score is 3-2.

Bottom of the 6th; The Squirrels manage to stop the Daisies from scoring any runs this inning. As their ninth, first and second batters were all struck out! Score is 3-2.

Top of the 7th; Their fifth hits a double, their sixth sac fly's, their seventh pop fly's, which also outs the runner on 3rd. Score is 3-2.

Ordinarily, there would be a 7th inning stretch here, but since it's just the teams with absolutely no spectators here, they're free to continue playing.

Bottom of the 7th; Their third hits a single, their fourth hits a double, their fifth sac fly's, allowing their third hitter to score a point! Their fourth tried to steal home, but was thrown out. Their sixth struck out. Score is tied at 3-3.

Top of the 8th; Their 8th batter tries bunting, but fails. Margo hits the ball to deep center, where the center fielder immediately catches it, and Lynn hits the ball straight to the 3rd baseman, who throws it to 1st before she can even process what just happened. Score is tied at 3-3.

Bottom of the 8th; Their seventh hits the ball to right field, but it was caught by the right fielder. Their eighth hit it directly to the shortstop who quickly threw him out at 1st and their ninth bunted, but was also thrown out at 1st. Score is tied at 3-3.

Top of the 9th; Their second strikes out, their 3rd hits the ball to left field, where the left fielder catches it, and their fourth pop fly's. Score is tied at 3-3.

Bottom of the 9th; Their first batter hits a single, their second strikes out, their third also hits a single, their fourth sac fly's, allowing both runners to move a base. Their fifth pop fly's, while their sixth hits a sac fly! Their runners advance toward home, but the one on 2nd took off earlier, meaning he's going to try to steal home! The sac fly was caught and the sixth player is out, but the runner on 2nd made it to home before the sac fly was caught and the 3rd out was recorded, thus ending the game! Meaning the Daisy Hill Daisies won against the Royal Woods Squirrels _**AGAIN!**_ And just to rub salt on the wound, it was the _**EXACT**_ same score as last time, that being 3-4!

* * *

Even though Lynn is clearly distraught losing to them a second time, she does manage to congratulate them on winning. It was about as effective as _Squidward_ trying to say "I'm sorry" to SpongeBob. Lynn heads home after the rematch ends, leaving her to think about what happened.

("Was the other team **REALLY** better than us all this time? Did they just get lucky? No, it couldn't be…I tried removing all the things that could interfere with the skill level of the players, like the wind, or the adoration of the masses of spectators cheering our names. Did they train just as hard as us, just for this rematch? No…there isn't a superstition this time, they really **ARE** the better players this time. That means…I was wrong…")

"I know what I have to do." Lynn reassures herself "I have to apologize to Lincoln for his 4 days of misery that I caused him…and it wasn't even his fault."

Lynn's psyche begins to fracture at this realization.

("What kind of sister are you? All he wanted to do was console you after your loss to a team that trained just as hard as you, and you tossed him aside like garbage!")

"It's not my fault…" Lynn begins to say as she breaks down

("Lies! It totally **IS** your fault! You casted aside the one who wanted to help you, and how did you pay him back?! By **MURDERING** him in cold blood. You are a vile piece of filth! And because **YOU** accidently killed Lana, you tried to willfully delude yourself from the truth by making him a patsy.")

"Lola…she wanted to restore order…"

("Sure, **LOLA** wanted to restore order, but you?! You're a fucking anarchist! You just willfully toppled a house of cards, causing the hierarchy and stability of the Loud house to implode on itself.")

Lynn's subconscious thoughts continue to berate Lynn.

("Lana…she just wanted to help clean up the mess the siblings caused to our brother. And your March 13th loss was the equivalent of dumping 60 tons of trash in our house for **HER** to clean up! She is the heroine of this story, and you…you're the villain.")

Lynn begins to cry after realizing how horrible she's become.

 **"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"** Lynn finally admits

("And all for what, some stubborn pride?! Doesn't Lincoln mean anything to you anymore?!")

* * *

Lynn tries to recover some of the shards of her unstable psyche as she enters the Loud house. She sulks in her bed, depressed that she lost her rematch, but also that she adamantly refused the help of the one person who tried to help her! She's done so many horrible things to her brother that apologizing would never be enough, but she knows what she has to do. Before that happens, however, she hears the song " _Celebration_ " by _Kool And The Gang_. She investigates and sees that Lisa has the song playing on loop as she enters Lincoln's room and finds everything that is linked to him. She puts it all in a pile.

"Hey Lisa, what are you doing?"

"Celebrating." Lisa replies

"Celebrating what?"

"Don't you get it, seventh eldest sibling? We won!"

"Won what? I didn't approve any competitions."

"No, I mean Lincoln Loud, our greatest adversary, is dead! That is a cause for celebration! As such, I've amassed everything that is connected to him and am effacing it. I have all of his shirts, all of his comic books, all of his nerd memorabilia, his baby book, his stupid stuffed rabbit, all ready to be destroyed. As for precious family photos, I _Photoshopped_ him out of every single one of the photos and replaced them with my digitally enhanced versions. I also took the liberty of setting up a second lab in there, since our loser brother won't take up any more space there! Isn't that great?!" Lisa said with a genuinely happy smile on her face

Lynn is aghast! Lincoln is **DEAD**?! But…she never even got the chance to tell him that despite everything she's put him through, she still loved him (as a brother, of course).

"If Lincoln is dead, then why aren't you at his funeral?"

"Because why would I waste my time attending the funeral of someone I loathe? Now if you'll excuse me, I have some trash to incinerate." Lisa responds, while taking Lincoln's stuff to be burned away somewhere."

Lynn goes back to her room to ruminate the consequences of her action…she is trapped in a labyrinthine prison, constructed from her own mind. It has closed off all stimuli, and refuses to unlock itself, no matter what, to protect everyone else…

…

…

…

From her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I forgot to mention this, but chapter 15 is the last chapter of act 2. I didn't want to put the author's note in chapter 15, because that would break the immersion of that particular chapter, and some pretty important things happen in that one! As of this chapter, we are on the 3rd and final act, Liberation.**

 **Finally. After losing to the Daisy Hill Daisies a second time, there is no more doubt in Lynn's mind. The March 13th game that her team lost against them...it wasn't because of bad luck. No, it was simply that the opposing team was better than her. And yet, despite her team training their butts off for this rematch, they STILL lost and with the same 3-4 score. At least in this match, it was pretty much a dead heat the whole way through. She finally has forgone her pride and wishes to reconcile with her dear brother for her tragic lapse in judgement but alas...it's too late.**

 **For Lynn's characterization in this story, I wanted there to be a dichotomy to her character. One side of her telling her that "Maybe Lincoln isn't bad luck, and this was an impulsive superstition conjured up on a whim to deflect the blame off of me." Whereas the other side tells her "No, I'm LYNN LOUD, I don't lose! There has to be some variable that I can't control that messed up my perfect win streak!" Since she is naturally a prideful character, she chose the latter option, and we all know the saying... "A haughty spirit before a fall." Lynn's arrogance has blinded her to the truth but this second loss, orchestrated so that there would be ABSOLUTELY NO OUTLIERS, determined entirely by the players' own skills, has opened up her eyes. She can clearly see that she was in the wrong.**

 **Lynn shutting herself off at the end is a way for her to cope with losing Lincoln. Her brain is essentially numbing itself to the point of inactivity. Because of this, her brain refuses to take in any information. She's become worse than Lucy. At least Lucy can sometimes show emotion, but this version of Lynn is basically a husk of her former self. She still does basic human functions and continues to play her sports, but her teammates and her siblings are noticing her antisocial tendencies. Nowadays, she sulks in her room, seemingly deep in thought but in reality, not thinking about anything at all.**

 **Originally, I was going to have Lynn go to the police station and beg the police to arrest her after she realizes what she's done. But making her a prisoner of her own mind seems like a more fitting punishment. Especially since both of these choices are self inflicted punishments for what she's done to Lincoln.**

 **Oh, here's some more supplemental context data. Lisa has begun to work on a device that erases the sisters' memories of Lincoln. The reason she hasn't used it yet is because she's still working on it. But she wants NO TRACE of him left on Earth. But one sister won't let that happen...**


	17. End Of An Era

The scene cuts away to the Royal Woods cemetery. Lincoln's funeral procession has just concluded. As the crowd disperses, we are left with an unfillable void. Lincoln Loud is dead, our guide to the weird, wonderful, and wacky life of him and his 10 sisters is gone. This is the end of an era. But, as everyone is leaving and seemingly moving on with their own lives…one still stays. This person sets a bouquet of buttercups on both Lincoln and Lana's graves (the family requested that he should be buried alongside his precious younger sister, you see). Amidst all the turmoil, both inside and out, we can see Lincoln and Lana's epitaphs.

 **Lana Loud**

 **? ?, 2010-April 26, 2017**

 _ **"A wonderful sister…"**_

 _ **"And a true friend to all."**_

 **Lincoln Loud**

 **? ?, 2005-May 24, 2017**

 _ **"A great brother…"**_

 _ **"A great guide…"**_

 _ **"And a great friend."**_

Underneath the etchings on Lincoln's tombstone is one last message.

 _ **"You'll always be lucky to us."**_

The person leaves, tears welling up in their eyes, about to overflow. Geeze, this person is almost a bigger crybaby than _Lucas_ from Mother 3 (even though they have a **VERY** valid justification for doing so…)!

* * *

But, as with Lana before him, Lincoln has now become a ghost! And that last thing he wants to do? It's back at the location of all his suffering, the Loud house. More specifically, Lisa's room…the torture chamber, as the siblings colloquially refer to her "medical lab" as. Before he goes, he writes out what he plans to do. Seeing that Lisa has already has converted his room into a miniature laboratory, he pens his message in Lucy's room. Surely an aspiring poet has a spare quill and parchment to lend? He drifts over to Lucy and Lynn's room and begins writing out his message…while Lynn is in the room. Just like Lana, Lincoln appears as an orange ball of plasma hovering over Lucy's nightstand. Lynn does know that these balls could be spirits, but she thinks it's something else entirely.

"A lavalike plasma core? Maybe I can…"

Lynn puts her hand into what she thinks is a solar core. To her surprise, when she pulls her hand back, she…well, still has her hand. She expected it to be completely vaporized with 15 trillion K of energy! Quite the contrary, as her hand feels **SLIGHTLY COLDER** rather than extremely hot.

Lincoln ignores Lynn's queries and tries to finish writing the letter.

"I sure hope Lucy gets this message…" Lincoln says aloud, before heading off to Lisa's room to confront his destiny.

Lynn pores over Lincoln's message.

To whomever it may concern,

Hey, sisters…it's me, Lincoln…

If you got this message, that means I'm dead and that I am now a ghost. I am going to do one last thing. When I was in the torture chamber, I heard a voice. It was Lana's voice. Lisa is holding her hostage! So, I'm going to do the only thing I can do…

…

…

…

Save her.

I'm going to free her from Lisa's machine and bring her back to us, at any cost! Even my own afterlife. It must depress you immensely to see this but someone has to sacrifice themselves to stop this madness. That someone is me. Just remember, that despite all the misery and suffering we've been put through, I love all of you, my sisters! If I manage to free Lana and something happens to me…tell her…

…

…

…

 _I love you._

Goodbye,

Lincoln Loud

Lincoln enters Lisa and Lily's room. Lisa is there waiting for him.

* * *

"Felicitations, malefactor! We both know you want to free our precious sister, Lana. Well guess what, loser brother. I have a special invention just to deal with annoyances like you!

Lisa unveils her new invention! It looks like the device that she used to imprison Lana!

"This is the ACT MK II! There is one key difference on this model. But I'll wait for you to see it. Right now, I just wanted to tell you how much I abhor you, Lincoln!"

Lisa goes on a mini tirade.

"You ruin all my experiments. you are the one who made our unstable family dynamic fall in on itself. You caused all of this! And **YOU** …you think you're so goddamn special?! Well, you should feel privileged, because you're the only one to see what the mark 2 can do!"

Lisa aims the mark 2 at Lincoln, while he rushes over to the original ACT to free Lana!

"Lincoln, I thought it would be pertinent for you to know that I raped Lana while you were off galivanting with the resistance!" Lisa goads, trying to get him riled up and distracted through his anger

"Yeah, not buying that. You can't rape a ghost, you'd just phase through them!" Lincoln says before pushing the release button, freeing Lana

* * *

A sudden flashback appears, and it shows Lisa freeing Lana?

"Why did you free me?"

"Because I want to play with you."

"Yeah…no. I'm getting out of here."

Lisa presses a button. Her room is surrounded by a barrier!

"You can't phase through this ghost containment field, so just give up."

Lana tries to phase through the barrier, but to no avail.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"For you to amuse me." Lisa says while undressing like a degenerate

Lana begins to have a fearful visage on her face

"L-L-L-Lisa? W-W-What are you doing?"

"I want you to give me one thing…"

…

…

…

"Pleasure."

Lisa starts chasing after Lana faster than a heroin addict pursuing his next fix. Everywhere Lana was, Lisa starts rubbing her body on every surface that Lana touched. Quite arousing to her, and yet so…so…disturbing for everyone else.

Lana tries to fight back, but all it does is make Lisa even more aroused!

"Come on, Lana, keep fighting back! Make me hurt more! I love it when a strong and beautiful woman can break me! This is the most euphoric I ever felt!"

One time, Lynn walked in on her euphoria session, but Lisa was able to recapture Lana before she could escape.

Lynn opens the door, revealing a stark-naked Lisa. Lynn wisely closes the door, blinks twice to make sure that wasn't a hallucination, briefly considers gouging her eyes out, before opening the door again and seeing a fully-clothed Lisa.

 **"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"**

"You don't want to know." Lisa admits, as the room pans over and sees many ejaculatory marks all over the room

"Yeah, I'll leave you to your experiments now…" Lynn walks away from Lisa's earshot, before adding "Sick freak."

The flashback ends.

* * *

"Lana, are you ok?"

"Big brother! You're...?!"

"Dead. And I'll make sure he stays that way, forever and for all time!" Lisa declares, aiming the mark 2 at Lincoln

"Lana, escape! Don't worry about me! Make it out of here and show everyone you're okay! The remnants of Covalence need a morale boost! Seeing you will boost **EVERYONE'S** spirits!" Lincoln pleads with Lana, she acknowledges his plight and escapes

"It's just you and me, Lis!" Lincoln shouts

"And I've got you right where I want you!" Lisa counters, activating the mark 2! Since Lincoln is significantly weaker than Lana, he gets captured easily…

"Time for the special surprise I installed on this device just for you, you reprobate! See, the original can capture ghosts, but the mark 2 has the capabilities to **KILL** ghosts! And now, we get to see Lincoln **TRULY** die! Say goodbye to your fans, Lincoln Loud! Oh wait, that's right, you don't have any!"

Lisa laughs manically as she hits the "purge" button on the ACT MK II! Lincoln can feel his spirit being spread thinner and thinner. The electrons comprising his spirit are having their electrovalence bonds pulled apart! The ionization that allows him to manifest back into Lincoln is fading away. Lincoln feels a cessation of existence…his existence. Lincoln can die happy, knowing he completed his final mission…protecting his younger sister.

("Lana…she's free…")

Lincoln's last thought echoes within the confines of the cold metal chamber. He is nothing more than pure ionized energy at this point. Which Lisa shoots off into the stratosphere so that no trace of Lincoln Loud remains on this Earth. It releases a magnificent orange explosion, akin to fireworks!

"Objective complete, Lincoln Loud has been erased from this world." Lisa utters proudly to herself "The defectors are done, their reason for fighting on is gone. We won."

* * *

Back at the McBride residence, one sister and her team will refuse to let Lincoln's legacy die out like this! Now, the one who started it all rejoins them! It's time to liberate the Loud house from its tyrants!

"Lincoln…I'll honor your final wish."

…

…

…

"We will take back our house, and our happiness!"

"For everyone!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: There was another phrase that was supposed to go on Lincoln's tombstone. It was "we're sure lucky to have you". I replaced it with "you'll always be lucky to us" because the second phrase sounds much less condescending. This was supposed to show that the sisters still love Lincoln after the March 13 incident, and passive-aggressively insulting him isn't the best way to honor him, wouldn't you agree?**

 **That flashback was to show how far Lisa is gone. I think it's depraved enough, since she's euphorically orgasming while trying to rape her sister/someone she admired. Remember that "The Spectrophilac's Guide To Pleasure" book that Lisa was reading? Well, a spectrophiliac is someone who loves ghosts, even to the point of trying to have sexual encounters with them (I wonder if this is what happened to Vlad from The Amazing World Of Gumball). Yeah, Lisa is trying to fuck Lana over (literally and figuratively)! I still don't think it counts as rape since Lana is a ghost and you can't rape something that doesn't have a physical form. Lynn is just thinking about what a normal person who saw that situation would have done. I think these twisted feelings from her sister stem from the episode "Snow Bored".**

 **Move over, Dragon Ball Z! Lisa has invented a literal spirit bomb! These "bombs" were intended to be a sort of "personal nuke", killing the target, while injuring a few others. Lincoln's bomb has 0.00006 kilotons of power, with a 5 foot radius. However, anyone within 11 feet of the epicenter would be blinded. Sure, Lincoln's spirit bomb does minimal damage, but Lisa must test these bombs further, as well as research if emotions or moods would effect the power, because if it did, it would cause much more damage. If Lisa used Lynn as a spirit bomb, and emotions would be a factor in affecting the blast, then Lynn's bomb would have 7,777,777 KILOTONS of power! That is a NUKE THAT COULD WIPE COUNTRIES OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! Why is it so powerful? Because Lynn's determination magnified the blast! Kim Jong Un could only have wet dreams thinking of a nuke that powerful. The only drawback is that it technically requires 1 human to use. These spirit bombs, or ion bombs, as that would be their correct name, have power that could be equivalent to a hand grenade or a world ending nuke, as well as everything in between! Remember when Russia tried to make a 100 kiloton Tsar Bomba, but chose not to because it would have been unwieldy and cost too many resources to make? Well, the ion bomb's energy can be contained in what looks like a Proton Pack, so if Vladimir Putin got his hands on a Lynn Loud Jr (with Determination Magnifier) grade ion bomb, he could make Donald Trump his bitch (oh wait, he already does that, let me rephrase). No, he could make the WHOLE WORLD his bitch! THANK GOD this is only a theoretical weapon...**

 **Even though Lincoln Loud is permanently dead, he's happy. He freed his sweet younger sister from Lisa's clutches. Lana is free. That is all Lincoln wanted to do. Lana protected him...now it's his turn to protect her. Now that all of the sisters are back together again, they can turn the Loud house back into what it once was before March 13. A place where all of the sisters can be happy again.**

 **Lana...won't forget this...never ever...**

 **Thank you, Lincoln...**


	18. If-All-Else

"Ok, to liberate the Loud house, we need to get there, neutralize the threats, and destroy the security system." Luan declares "Here's the first one…if Lisa is such a Germanophile, then how about we give her something a true German would know, the blitzkrieg!"

[Entering simulation 1]

Luan arrives at the Loud house.

 _ **Objective A: Completed**_

She enters the door where Lynn awaits. Luan tries to fight off Lynn through an intricate series of quick time events.

"This is for Lincoln!"

Luan knocks Lynn out with a fierce punch!

"Hold it, sis. That doesn't seem right, if Lynn lands even one punch on you, you'd go down! She's the strongest sibling out of us!"

"I see your point, but I'd just dodge out of the way."

"No, this is how it would go."

Luan tries to dodge out of the way of an incoming punch but it was a trick, as Lynn knocks Luan out with a single blow!

"You shouldn't have tried to fight me..."

Primary Agent 484 incapacitated…

 _ **Objective B: Failed**_

[Simulation 1 terminated]

* * *

"Ok, how about a group blitzkrieg?" Luan suggests

[Entering Simulation 2]

The team enters the Loud house.

 _ **Objective A: Completed**_

Upon entering, all of them immediately dogpile on Lynn!

"Hey, get off of me!" Lynn bellows

 _ **Objective B: Completed**_

Lisa come down and notices the dogpile.

"Oh, you're all here, good. Todd, take care of our guests here."

 **"ENGAGING INTRUDER PROTOCOL!"**

Todd aims at the group and fires several rounds into all of them.

Primary Agent 484 killed

Secondary Agent 365 killed

Tertiary Agent 714 killed

Quaternary Agent 108 killed

Quintenary Agent 999 killed

Senary Agent 159 killed

Septenary Agent 100 killed

Septuple kill achieved!

Play Of The Game: Todd as Bastion Model E54

 _ **Objective C: Failed**_

[Simulation 2 terminated]

* * *

"Sigh, right. I forgot about Todd." Luan says with a hint of despair "Ok, how about a stealthier approach?"

[Entering Simulation 3]

Luan sneaks through the window into Lori and Leni's room.

 _ **Objective A: Completed**_

"Next, I'll steal Lisa's stun gun, and use it to short circuit Todd!"

Luan goes over and electrocutes Todd.

 **"ERROR, ERROR! SYSTEM FAILURE IMMINENT!"** Todd says as he blows up

"With him out of the way, it becomes way easier to liberate our house!"

Luan sneaks up on Lisa and electrocutes her, then hogties her!

 ** _Objective C: Completed_**

"You think you've won? You'll never retake the house back!"

"Shut up, Lisa."

Luan goes into Lisa's room to disable her security system. It took a while, but she eventually finds and destroys it!

 _ **Objective D: Completed**_

Proceeding through, she electrocutes and ties up Lynn.

"Hey, you cheated! There's no way you'd be able to beat me in a real fight!"

 _ **Objective B: Completed**_

"I'll call you over and we can begin to retake the house without interruptions, and that's how we'll do it."

[Simulation 3 terminated]

* * *

"No, that doesn't seem very realistic."

"Oh ok, I get you. We need an unconventional method. How about this, we build an EMP bomb and chuck it into Lisa's room. Once it blows, it will fry her security system and we can all neutralize the threats before even being noticed!"

"We don't know how to build an EMP."

"Right…then me and Luna will create a computer virus to eliminate Lisa's security system."

[Entering simulation 5]

"Are you sure about this, sis? What if it's too strong?"

"We made sure it wasn't. We're just trying to take down Lisa's security system, not the entire internet."

"Well, it's complete. The DELUGE 8 virus is ready to go! Now to insert it into Lisa's computer."

Luan tries to hack into Lisa's computer.

"A hacker? Well, they're no match for me."

The 2 engage in a hacker duel.

"Argh! This 5c0rn3d 515t3r θ is an elite hacker, but they still won't beat me!"

A voice comes through.

"Hey Lisa, your sisters wanted me to tell you that a good Samaritan wanted to send you an important packet of information. So, here you go."

"DELUGE accepted; Deleting all programs…"

…

…

…

"Concluded, all files erased."

 _ **Objective D: Completed**_

"NO!"

"Then we could overwhelm the threats and easily win!"

"Or…"

We cut to a top-secret facility, a safehouse in Royal Woods. An FBI agent notices the virus.

"Yeah, that new virus, I got the person's IP address. Heading to their location now."

Back to the hacker duel, Luan is about to win and erase Lisa's security system until…

 **"FBI! STEP AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"** The agent bellows

Luan does so. The agent arrests her.

"Young lady, you're under arrest for cyberterrorism. You're going away for a long time."

"Or…" Luan counters

"Young lady, I can see you're an excellent hacker. How about you work for us?"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll arrest you for hacking."

"Fine, it looks like I have no choice…"

[Simulation 5 terminated]

* * *

"Yeah, I don't want to be a cybercriminal…" Luan acknowledges "Alright, maybe we could see what happens if we get spotted by Lisa's cameras?"

[Entering Simulation 6]

Luan gets spotted by one of the cameras.

"Oh, Luan. You came back…well, here's someone to greet you. Fiendbot, lets give her a chilly reception!"

The robot meets Luan and freezes her with its ice vision.

[Simulation 6 terminated]

* * *

"Oh, I know. I'll dress up like a certain video game character and frighten her into surrendering."

[Entering simulation 7]

Luan dresses up like the scariest thing imaginable, a clown. She gets out a trick knife seen in most magician acts and pours some ferric thiocyanate on it. Benny taught her how to make it, in case you were wondering.

Luan goes around and purposely gets spotted by all of Lisa's security cameras to intimidate her. She enters the house.

 _ **Objective A: Completed**_

"Lisa, it's me…Elizabeth. Daddy and I are in a contest. The score is tied 11-11. I know just how to get my 12th point."

She heads on over to Lisa's room.

"I know you have a stun gun, but how can you kill something that's already dead?"

Luan raises her fake knife to the camera.

"You're perfect…you'll be my 12th victim, then Daddy will be so proud I'm following in his footsteps." Luan says in a detached voice

Luan opens the door and…

 **BANG!**

Lisa shoots her dead.

"It sure was a good thing I borrowed father's handgun just for moments like these."

[Simulation 7 terminated]

* * *

"Luan, most people want to commit coulrocide, because clowns are scary. Clowns are scary, serial killers are scary, combining both is too terrifying for mere mortals."

"But what about J-" Lucy tries to interject

"We don't want to hear about it, Lucy." Luna pleads

"Fine…"

"This one has to work! We send Lola in to infiltrate the Totalitarcy and destroy them from the inside!"

[Entering simulation 8]

"Hey guys, I know I helped Lincoln escape but I want to rejoin you guys."

Lisa takes out a cassette and plays a soundbite of _FN-2199_ , you know the one.

 **"TRAITOR!"**

Lisa electrocutes her and…places her back onto her bed. She kisses her on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, sweet princess. We'll keep you as a hostage to barter with the remnants of Covalence, but you won't rejoin us."

[Simulation 8 terminated]

"On second thought, that would take too long; And I don't think they'd take too kindly to traitors."

"Agreed."

"I think we know which one is the best option."

The team nods in agreement. All that's left is to execute their plan.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Agent 484: Luan Loud**  
 **Mission 4: The Loud House**  
 **Part VII: Liberation**

 **PRIMARY OBJECTIVES:**

 **a. Enter the Loud House**  
 **b. Neutralize Lynn**  
 **c. Neutralize Lisa**  
 **d. Disable Lisa's surveillance system**

 **BACKGROUND:**

 **After your brother's certain demise at the hands of that mad scientist that you call your sister, Lana has provided you and the resistance with some vital information about how to go about liberating the Loud House and honoring your brother's final wish.**  
 **Your mission, that you WILL accept for the good of all of the Loud sisters, is to liberate the Loud House from the Totalitarcy's control. To do so, you need to find a way to infiltrate the house. From there, you will need to neutralize the greatest threats to your mission, those being Lynn and Lisa. But be on the lookout, as Lisa has an army of robot guards patrolling the area, as well as an intense surveillance system! Don't blow your cover but DO blow up Lisa's security system so that you can continue on unhindered! Good luck, Luan! Everyone is counting on you!**

 **LANA BRIEFING:**

 **Luan, while I was trapped in the ACT, I overheard Lisa discussing some of the robots she'll be using to patrol the area. Her Friendbots have been modified to be menial patrol droids but stay out of their sight! If they see you, they'll certainly give you the cold shoulder with their ice vision! Second up is a camouflaged elite security robot just outside the house. It is equipped with ion lasers. Lastly, is Todd, Lisa's personal assistant. He is the most dangerous of the robots Lisa constructed! I assume you already know what Lynn and Lisa's strengths and weaknesses are. We don't have any weapons, so stealth will be the way to go here. Oh and Luan...I'm sorry about what happened to Lincoln. He was one of the best siblings we ever had.**

 **LOLA:**

 **One sister going up against an entire army of robots? You aren't a jedi or James Bond, you're going to fail. This isn't a house of cards like the last time we were all together. They actually have a semi stable rule! If only Linky were here, he was the link that kept us together...**

* * *

 **This would be the dossier for the Luan's liberation mission. Why is there no "Q Branch" for this Goldeneye style briefing? Because that role would have been filled in by Lisa, who's evil now, so...there's that. Even though there are some plans that call for the rest of the sisters to try to liberate the house together, Lola assumes that Luan would liberate it by herself, that's why she says "one sister" and not "eight sisters". And while all of the objectives are the same on all difficulties, in Goldeneye terminology, Luan is playing on 00 Agent difficulty!**

 **All of the Loud sisters' agent numbers are special in some way, since they have a hidden meaning relating to said sister. Because it's not mentioned in the chapter, Lana's agent number is 642.**


	19. Decima System

"Alright, is everyone ready? There's no backing out once the operation is in effect, so if you don't want to endanger yourselves by helping me, do so now."

No one leaves…eventually, Lana speaks up.

"We're all with you 100%, Luan. Let's reclaim what is rightfully ours."

"Thanks for your support, guys…it means a lot."

"Lincoln wanted us to make the Loud house a haven of happiness for us after everything we've been through."

"And I will make sure his final wish is granted."

The team nods in unison. They begin to leave the safety of the McBride residence back into the unknown dangers of their own home. They make it to the front porch, when they notice their mailbox exhibiting some strange behavior.

 **"GUYS, WATCH OUT!"** Lana shouts as she tries to possess the mailbox

The mailbox reveals itself to be one of Lisa's robots! She outfitted this already dangerous automaton with a security protocol. The protocol will urge it to kill any intruders! Thank goodness the mailman doesn't deliver here anymore…

The mailbox robot fires off ionized laser beams while Lana tries to destroy it from the inside out! She succeeds and the robot loses power.

"I remember this robot, Lisa showed it off to me once…"

* * *

Lana has a brief recollection of that day.

"Say hello to Mr. Twig Arms!"

"Huh. So, what does Mr. Twig Arms do?"

"Uh... nothing. But, he's awful jolly."

"Perhaps if you valued your education, you could build something with more pizazz." [presses a button and a robot appears out of the garage.] "Say hello to Mr. Reinforced Titanium Alloy Arms."

[The robot is searching for a target to destroy. While scanning for hostile threats, it malfunctions and aims its targeting reticles at Lisa. The robot blasts her.]

"It's…still a prototype."

The flashback ends.

* * *

"Huh, that's not how we remember it. Didn't it blast your snowman?"

Lana briefly looks sad. A moment of silence to remember Mr. Twig Arms, the hero we want, but don't deserve.

"Sorry, Lans."

"Anyway. That was an elite security robot! We need to be extremely careful! Lisa could have mass produced these in our absence. But luckily, the only thing stronger than that particular model is Todd himself." Lana cautions

The rest of the team enters the Loud house.

 _ **Objective A: Completed**_

In the living room, Lisa spots them with hidden camera 02!

"Well, it looks like we have some uninvited guests. You won't get far…"

Lisa activates her tracking beacon! The microchips she installed into her siblings some time ago start broadcasting their locations to her! She sees all of them on screen.

"The game is afoot. Fiendbots, disperse!"

A company of Fiendbots begin to intercept our ragtag group of heroines, what will they do?!

"Ok, we need to disperse! If Todd engages combat with someone, he'll only execute one of us, instead of all of us, got it?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" They all respond

* * *

The team disperses. Lori heads off to take out the robot occupying her room! Unfortunately for her. Lisa preemptively knew that Lori and Leni's room was a safe haven, thusly, she made Todd guard both it, and the hallway, which is now as dangerous as the NKDMZ. Lori charges forward and meets Lisa's strongest security force…

 **"SCANNING FOR HOSTILE THREATS…"** Todd says as he scans the room, eventually scanning Lori's face " **MOST HOSTILE LOUD SIBLING DETECTED, THREAT LEVEL IS ON PAR WITH KIM'S STOCKPILE OF HWASONG 14 NUCLEAR WARHEAD MISSILES. RECOMMENDED ACTION: PURGE THREAT IMMEDIATELY BEFORE SHE KILLS US. ACTIVATING MAR16 SECURITY SYSTEM."**

Todd takes out, and dual wields, 2 M16 assault rifles, both pointed at Lori!

 **"LORI LOUD! OPPOSITION OF THE TOTALITARCY IS PUNISHED BY IMMEDIATE EXECUTION. GOODBYE, FORMERLY VALUABLE ASSET."**

Quick as a flash, Lori knocks one of the M16s out of Todd's hands! Before he can react, Lori pulls the trigger and the scene cuts to the first floor, where we see a hailstorm of bullets pass through. Lori eventually stops firing. Everyone hears the gunshots, but luckily, they were far enough away from the epicenter of the blast to not lose their hearing. Lori throws the M16 on Todd's mangled mainframe.

"Good thing I forgot to take these out." Lori notes as she takes out her earplugs

"Lori! Are you okay?!" Luan asks

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lisa's psychopathic bodyguard almost made me swiss cheese!" Lori avows, still visibly shaken up that Lisa had programmed malicious intent into her robots.

"At least we can say she's getting desperate trying to keep Lynn's regime alive. If she's resorting to murder, that means their rule is unstable. We just need to give them a little push…" Luan acknowledges. "You've done your duty, generalissima. I'm giving you an honorable discharge to let your psyche depressurize from what you just experienced."

"Thanks, Luan."

"No, thank **YOU** , Lori. You basically took out Lisa's main offensive line single handedly! We've crippled her defenses with your counteroffensive!"

Lori calls the cops to tell them what happened.

"I know this is literally the craziest thing you'll probably hear in your entire life but listen. My sociopath of a sister sent out a security robot to murder me because we're trying to overthrow their control over our house. Did you exasperatedly sigh and hang up in disbelief yet?"

"No." The dispatch responds, to Lori's surprise

"Well, the reason I'm calling you is because the security protocol she installed into said robot consisted of it dual wielding 2 M16's in front of me. If I hadn't reacted quickly enough, her robot would have executed me. I'm calling you so that you can recover the rifles. Oh, and maybe send a police squadron to arrest my sister. I think she's finally snapped and became mentally unstable."

"Where are you?"

"1216 Franklin Avenue."

"Ok ma'am, police will be there in 15 minutes.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Leni and Lily get ambushed by 5 Fiendbot V3s! Just before they get frozen, Lily shows a sad, but absolutely adorable face, which distracts the Fiendbots long enough for Leni to turn them off.

* * *

Lucy heads over to her and Lynn's room. Quite an audacious task for the weakest sister to take on the strongest one! Lucy enters the room, expecting the fight of her life but…Lynn doesn't do anything.

"Hey, are you dead?"

"No."

"I expect you to fight back, why didn't you?"

"Because I'm done."

"With what?"

"Everything. We both know that this "thing" is unstable. Heck, I never even wanted to run this place. Our parents just ceded control over to me, for some reason."

"You still tried to murder our brother…"

"And I don't expect you to ever forgive me for that. I know I messed up. My ambition to be the best clouded my love for our brother. It wasn't his fault, and I still ostracized him for it."

Lucy stays and listens to Lynn's plight, since her being a threat is a nonissue at this point.

 _ **Objective B: Completed**_

* * *

Lola enters her room. Luckily, Lisa hasn't repaired security camera 08 yet, so Lola can do whatever she pleases in there and not get seen by Lisa. There are no security robots in the twins' room. The only thing there is a letter. All it says is "I'm sorry". It has a doodle of Lynn and the twins together. Lola is not sure what to feel. She wants her to suffer eternal condemnation for accidently murdering her twin sister and callously pinning the crime on Lincoln but she also feels that Lynn is being sincere and truly regrets her actions that day. Lola ponders what to do.

Luna enters Lisa's room and starts to play cacophonously to lure her out of her room. It works, as Lisa starts to chase after Luna. Luan looks around the room and sees a server, where all of Lisa's footage of them is archived. Luan tries to disable it when suddenly, a holographic avatar of an old enemy's face appears.

"No way, you're supposed to be dead!"

"You're not Lisa. State your purpose for accessing the server."

"Destroy security system."

"Let's play a trivia game. For every answer you get right, I'll keep the system disabled longer. Agreed?"

"Fine." Luan begrudgingly agrees

"Duck, dodge, push and ?, is how we show our ?"

"Shove, love."

"Lincoln Loud is in what grade?"

"5th."

Lisa can isolate what element?

"Uranium."

"What is the 100th episode of the Loud House?"

"Snow Way Out."

"What are Darin McGowan's immortal words?"

"Does anybody work here? I'd like to buy some gas station pizza."

"What is Lynn's nickname for Lincoln?"

"Stinkin."

"Who writes the April Fool's Day episodes?"

"Trick question, there are 2; Sammie Crowley and Whitney Wetta."

"Which Loud sibling was born 8th?"

"Lana."

"What is the name of Luan's business?"

"Trick question, there are 2 of them; Luan Out Loud and Funny Business Inc."

"Which episode was Lynn's 300-win winning streak broken in?"

"Lynner Takes All."

"Ok, I see you have **SOME** intelligence." The Brit condescendingly acknowledges "But Lisa notified me of your weakness, science fiction! These questions are way harder for someone of your caliber."

"Who am I?"

"John Greer."

"WHAT!? How could a know-nothing like you know who I am?!" Holo-Greer avers furiously

"Lisa's blind spot is her arrogance! She didn't think Lincoln would ever interest me in science fiction, but he did! Though to be fair, I didn't think he'd do it, either."

"Ok, no more Mr. Nice Greer! These questions should be IMPOSSIBLE for you to answer!"

"Which villain helps Team Machine?"

"Mob boss Carl Elias."

"What is my company's name?"

"Decima Technologies."

"What was the government's codename for their terrorist "search and destroy" ploy?"

"Operation: Northern Lights."

"What was Collier's plan in the season 3 finale?"

"To put the US Government on trial for high treason against its own people, and broadcast it nationwide to said people."

"GRR! HOW ARE YOU GETTING ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS RIGHT?!" Holo-Greer bellows

"Who developed Samaritan?"

"Arthur Claypool."

"Where are the servers located?"

"New Jersey."

"What was the plot of the episode If-Then-Else?"

"Samaritan crashes the stock market, leading Team Machine into the building, unaware that you set up a trap for them there and sent Samaritan Assets to kill them."

"What chess move am I well known for?"

"A queen sacrifice."

"What is the name of the virus Finch used to eliminate Samaritan?"

"ICE 9." Luan says with finality

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Holo-Greer says as Lisa's security system self-destructs "No one can beat Decima! NO ONE!"

The chain reaction caused by Lisa's security server self-destructing causes the energy to travel to all of the cameras and blows them up! Lisa's security system is no more! The resulting blowouts also cause a blackout in the house! Lori tries to find the rest of the siblings in the ensuing chaos.

 _ **Objective D: Completed**_

* * *

"Only one thing left to do…" Luan says as she steals Lisa's AV incapacitator off of her desk

Lisa makes it back to her room after Luna had evaded her for so long. Since the light blew out, Lisa can't **SEE** Luan, but she has a **FEELING** that she's there. She resorts to trying to unnerve her so that she can take advantage of her being distracted.

"Luan, I know your in here. Would you like me to tell you how I slaughtered our brother with my experiments? He squealed like a pig! You know what we do to pigs around here? We make bacon out of them! Mm…Lincoln bacon, delicious!"

Luan **IS** unnerved, but rather than panicking, she slowly gets angrier and uses that anger to focus on her mission.

"Or I could go over to the cemetery and make breakfast with his corpse. I think I'd like my sausage extra-long today!"

Luan hones in on where the taunting voice is, charges through the darkness and…

…

…

…

Electrocutes her. Lisa is incapacitated, allowing Luan to tie her up! Lori flips the circuit breaker and the power is back on! The cops Lori called earlier come into the house and seize the M16s Todd almost used on her, as well as throw Lisa into a squad car for everything she's done.

Finally, it's over.

The Loud house has been liberated. They can finally start to move forward from these tragedies. Together, they will build a better future for themselves.

"Lincoln? Are you proud of me? I did it. I liberated the house, just like you wanted. Finally, all of us can be happy again."


	20. Broken Lincs (Good Ending)

"So, we did it…we reclaimed the house for everyone. It's a happy ending, right?" Luan says sullenly to the 4th wall in her room "Ha, we both know that isn't true. How were we affected by the aftermath of this? Well…"

A series of sequential flashbacks begin emerging one after another.

"Well, after we reclaimed the house, I became the leader. Almost immediately, I abdicated it and made our parents be the ones in control again. Thanks to everything that has happened, we went from 11 siblings down to 8, thanks to Lincoln and Lana's deaths, as well as Lisa being incarcerated in a psych ward. Everything Lisa once had in her room is now gone. Removed, due to all the psychological trauma they carry. That includes the tracking chips Lisa implanted in us. They were the last things of hers to be destroyed. Lucky for us, dad knows a guy and had him surgically remove the chips from all of us. We then destroyed them. The last traces of Lisa have been erased. Don't worry about us, we're fast healers, so the incisions cleared up in a few days. Well, that means Lincoln's room is vacant, and Lily needs a new roommate. Lori moved into Lincoln's room, while Lola moved in with Lily. Oh, and IONME was dismantled, since both operators of it are indisposed…"

Scene transition to Leni's room. She's shown crying…

"Leni…didn't take it well. She's been bawling ever since we restored order to the Loud house. She and Lincoln were extremely close, and she misses him…"

Luan chuckles.

"I miss him, too."

Scene transition to Lori's room. She's reclining on her bed, deep in thought about something.

"Well, since Lincoln won't be using his room, Lori now occupies it. She doesn't like how cramped it is but she's happy that she finally has a space to herself, close to the other siblings…isn't that what she wanted? Lori has been subjected to the most trauma out of all of us throughout this ordeal. Being electrocuted, forced to torture her brother and having stared down the barrel of an M16 pointed directly at her face. We try not to bother her that much, since she probably has some form of PTSD. She also destroyed that lapel pin Lisa gave her, since she doesn't want to be a member of their regime. They no longer control her, she controls herself."

Scene transition to Lucy and Lynn's room. Lucy is seen talking to the wall, while Lynn is sitting on her bed, doing absolutely nothing.

"Lucy has told me that Lynn has stopped gloating. Well, that's kind of true. Lynn always seems to be spaced out ever since we got back. She hasn't even challenged us to any games. Lucy says that she can't feel anything from Lynn anymore, as if she's now a former shell of herself. Whatever happened to break her pride, it must have been huge. As for Lucy, she managed to get some new gothic stuff after Lisa destroyed all of it. I guess it's heartwarming to see that some of us haven't changed."

Scene transition to Lola and Lily's room. Lola is seen playing with Lily.

"Lola wanted to be the one to move in with Lily because she felt that Lisa was a bad influence on her. How Lola is a better influence than Lisa, I don't know. But it seems that Lily and Lola mutually make each other happy."

Scene transition to Luna and Luan's room. Luna is playing some disjointed chords on her guitar, while Luan is trying some lackluster comedy routine with her ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconuts.

"After things returned to relative normalcy, Luna tried to mask her pain by playing a song. It produced a fear frequency similar to when Lynn wanted to her to play for us. We found out that Lisa had installed another 17-hertz fear frequency microchip…but since Luna didn't take her guitar when she defected, it was never used. We destroyed this chip, too. Though this one was harder to destroy. She still can't play, being distracted by Lincoln's death. As for me, I should be happy, right? Well…"

…

…

…

"I'm not happy."

"Despite all the good we've done, it still doesn't change the fact that both Lincoln and Lana are dead! I can at least talk to Lana but Lisa eradicated all traces of Lincoln! But…Lisa can't erase the memories I had of him. Since my businesses require me to be happy in order to spread it to others. I've indefinitely suspended both of them until further notice."

The flashbacks end.

* * *

Lola walks over to Lucy and Lynn's room. She approaches Lynn.

"Hey Lynn? I've been thinking about your letter."

Lynn raises her head to make eye contact with Lola.

"Even though I hate what you did, and took away my sister. I want to be the bigger woman and say that…I forgive you for your gross negligence. I accept your apology." Lola asserts, raising a hand to Lynn

Lynn shakes her hand and smiles.

"I…don't deserve forgiveness. Not after what I've done. How can you forgive the monster that killed your twin sister?" Lynn questions

"Because it was an accident. I know that you loved her, too."

Lynn starts tearing up. Lola leaves to let Lynn gather her thoughts.

The scene transitions to Luna and Luan's room, one last time. It shows us Luan's last video on her YouTube channel, Luan Out Loud.

"Hey guys, I know I haven't posted on here in a while. I've been dealing with some family issues lately. Well, something terrible has happened regarding that. Because of this, this channel will be inactive for quite a while. I know this isn't my usual comedy stuff, but I don't think I can make you guys happy, if I'm not happy myself. Until that happens, this channel is dead. Goodbye."

There's a voicemail for her Funny Business line, too.

"Sorry, I'm not taking calls. I've recently lost my happiness. How can I make you happy if I'm not happy myself? I'm sorry if I let you down but I'm suspending all business operations until I feel enthusiastic enough to continue. Until then, this is Luan Loud, signing out."

A loud breaking sound is heard at the end of the voicemail.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Why didn't Lisa track the siblings earlier on in the story? Because they're not her problem. Lisa only cares about her experiments, so them running away would be Lynn's problem, not hers.**

 **Even though this is the good ending, it's a bittersweet ending if we end it here, or an esoteric downer ending if there is an extension to this AU. I'll spell out why this is Sycophant's "darkest timeline" AU.**

 **Lana and Lincoln are dead; Lana still remains a ghost but Lisa permanently killed off Lincoln by exsanguinating his body and weaponizing his spirit into a prototype ion bomb.**  
 **Lisa is admitted to a psych ward, where she remains to this day.**  
 **Lola is now taking antidepressants. She's trying to force "ignorance is bliss" on her mind after seeing her brother bleed to death in front of her eyes.**  
 **Lori seems to have hyperawareness, which would be a good thing but she's also showing some symptoms similar to PTSD and an impulsive action would be very bad...**

 **Lynn, Luan, and Leni had their psyches altered thanks to everything that has happened in this timeline.**

 **Lynn's brain is in total shutdown mode. She won't respond to any outside stimuli and just stares at anyone who tries to talk to her.**  
 **Leni's brain seems to be mimicking bipolar disorder. One minute she's fine; The next minute she's crying her eyes out.**

 **Luan's brain has been affected the most by these incidents, to the point where it would be considered unstable. She seems apathetic to the world, looking deep in thought. Her emotions can switch between themselves at a moments notice. Luan also swears she's seeing something, but it's her brain showing signs of delirium. She's even tried committing suicide several times but Luna stopped all of them, basically being her 24 hour suicide watch. It's gotten so bad that she's going to therapy and taking antipsychotic medication. Her mental state reverts back to normal when her daughter is 6 years old! Luan would most likely be in her 30s by the time she's recovered from this!**

 **Lily, Lucy and Luna came out of the situation with relatively little changes or no changes at all.**

 **In case you were wondering, "blut befleckt kreuz" means "bloodstained cross" in German. Considering Lisa has a German Iron Cross from the Battle of The Bulge as part of her WWII memorabilia, this is the "cross" part. The "bloodstained" part comes from the fact that she idolizes the Auschwitz Angel Of Death, Josef Mengele, and his gruesomely twisted experiments. As well as Lisa carrying out medical torture to siblings that oppose the Totalitarcy. Not to mention the fact that Lincoln died due to exsanguination, or bleeding to death.**

 **And this is the end of my first attempt at a "dark fic". Was it good for a first try?**


End file.
